Vidas y Engaños
by Brisa Black
Summary: Hasta que punto la mentira puede cambiar tú existencia...Y que pasaría si una red invisible de engaños te atrapasé, cegandote, hasta el punto de alejar lo que es importante para tí...Tendrías el valor suficiente para desenredar esta madeja de hilo...[RxA


-""- pensamientos

-_recuerdos-_

_-_actualidad-

oo-oo-oo cambios de escena

**Vidas y Engaños**

Era media tarde y sol se encontraba alto, mientras el cielo adquiría matices brillantes, haciendo este simple acto fuese un espectáculo imperdible. Los rayos luminosos entraban por la ventana del cuarto, dando al lugar un aspecto alegre y confortable.

Akane entró a su cuarto con una toalla amarrada al cuerpo y los cabellos mojados, dio un vistazo evaluador al lugar. Todo estaba en perfecto orden y pulcramente arreglado, tal cual lo había dejado ella horas antes. La mujer lanzo un suspiro triste e ingreso, cerrando delicadamente la puerta, mientras recostaba su peso en esta por unos segundos, como si fuese embargada por un peso invisible.

Movió levemente la cabeza, como espantando los pensamientos molestos y caminó hasta el espejo, que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la habitación. Era la misma de su adolescencia, pero hoy sus dimensiones eran considerablemente más grandes de lo que fueron en esos años. Este cambio se debió al compromiso y al supuesto matrimonio -que nunca se efectuó, cabe agregar-.

Su padre, en ese entonces viendo las mejoras en la relación entre esos dos eternos peleones, quiso anticiparse a los hechos mandando a derribar la muralla del lado opuesto a su cuarto, que era una habitación en desuso, y así consiguió otorgarle al dormitorio un gran espacio, totalmente adecuado para un joven matrimonio.

Suspiro cansada de recuerdos y con una dolorosa parsimonia se ubico frente al espejo para observarse fijamente. Se analizo detenidamente. Intentando ver todos aquellos cambios y huellas que el tiempo va marcando en las personas. Akane nunca tuvo una gran concepto de si misma, de hecho, nunca comprendió el porque en su juventud causo tanto revuelo. Ella muchas veces se analizo buscando que diablos le veía, esa turba de testosterona ambulante. Se miro con detención… y que podía decir, lo que vio no le gustó nada. Su reflejo solo le mostraba un par de ojos vacíos y tristes que no reconocía como suyos, y un semblante decaído, sobreviviendo solo porque había una gran atadura en la tierra que no la dejaba ir y se debía ella, más que así misma.

Mejor se volteo, esos tipos de exámenes siempre le llevaban a un lugar de sus recuerdos poco agradables y en estos momentos era mejor ni siquiera intentar enfrentar ese pasado. Hoy no estaba de ánimos, para auto-torturarse gratuitamente, eso lo dejaría para otro día, por alguna extraña razón el vació que sentía a diario, con el cual había aprendido a convivir la estaba atacando con una agresividad inusitada.

Se dirigió hasta su armario, y saco la ropa que se pondría, esta constaba en unos sencillos vaqueros anchos y un suéter, blanco tejido que alguna vez perteneció a su padre, y del cual ella se apropio con total descaro.

Se vistió velozmente y tomando la toalla comenzó a secar su cabello, lentamente y con cuidado. Esta simple tarea que en un pasado no muy lejano le era fácil, actualmente se le complicaba más de lo deseado a causa del notorio crecimiento de su cabello, pero no se quejaba después de todo extrañaba el peso de este cayendo por su espalda.

Cuando acabo se dirigió al baño a dejar la toalla a la cesta de ropa sucia y después volvió a entrar al cuarto, ahora no tenía obligación alguna, ya que sus hermanas estaban de visita. Librándole de algunas de sus tareas diarias y dándole algo de tiempo para ella misma. Situación que no se daba muy a menudo a causa de las muchas obligaciones que se cernían sobre ella.

Su día, en sí era muy ajetreado, ya que por un lado estaban las clases en el Dojo (después de la ruptura definitiva del compromiso ella tomo el mando del lugar), y por el otro la dirección de este mismo, claro que estaba bajo la supervisión de Nabiki, ella era la que le aconsejaba las mejores formas de manejar el establecimiento. Además a esto había que agregarle todo el trabajo que daba el mantener una casa y cuidar de tres hombres, no era tarea fácil. En más de algún momentos se pregunto en como demonios le hizo Kasumi para cuidar de todo y de "todos", sin perder los nervios y mantener esa sonrisa tranquila todo el tiempo. Admiraba la paciencia y los nervios de acero de su hermana, por haber soportado todas las desquiciantes situaciones. Ya que había momentos en que ella tenía que controlarse y contar hasta diez, para no partirle los brazos a su padre o a su tío, cuando salían con sus locuras. Aunque en el último año, debía admitir que las cosas se le habían facilitado la llegada de Nodoka Saotome y su katana a la casa había sido una bendición. Desde su llegada y estadía permanente, no se podía quejar, ya que la mujer se encargaba de mantener a raya las locuras de su padre y tío con solo desenfundar la hoja de su inseparable arma amiga, además de colaborarle en las tareas de la casa y apoyarla en todo.

- Si no fuese por tía Nodoka, yo ya hubiese enloquecido…-murmuro mientras caminaba hasta la ventana y saltaba el alfeizar. Y como costumbre adoptada de él, salio hasta el tejado de la casa, era el mejor lugar para reflexionar.

La mujer se sentó abrazando sus rodillas y perdió su vista en el cielo frente a ella, en ese momento una ola de recuerdos le invadió nuevamente y sin que pudiese evitarlo, otra vez los hechos de antaño, le torturaban, sin dejarle olvidar, preguntándose incansablemente…

-"…que tan distintas hubiesen sido las cosas, si no hubiese sido tan ciega, sin tan solo hubiese escuchado, si tan solo le hubiese creído y no me hubiera dejado llevar por estupidas suposiciones**…"**-cerró sus ojos con pesar.

Ya habían pasado seis años… ¿que nunca lo iba a olvidar¿tan profunda fue la huella que dejo en ella?

- "A quien rayos quiero engañar es lógico que me marco hasta lo más hondo del alma, él dejo algo en mi que…- sonrió sin alegría, por los pensamientos-…que nunca me va dejar olvidar. -¡Diablos…!- musito en voz alta para sí frustrada mientras un remolino de recuerdos le volvían a invadir…mientras nuevamente y enterraba su cabeza en sus rodillas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-SEIS AÑOS ATRAS-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_10 de marzo de 2000…_

_Akane descendía por las escaleras, su rostro estaba ojeroso y su piel tan pálida como un fantasma. Al llegar al vestíbulo corrió a toda prisa hacia, a la salida de la casa._

_En la entrada principal, ella espero pacientemente la llegada del cartero. Estuvo algunos minutos en la puerta, reviso su reloj de pulsera y vio con alivio que estaba en la hora justa en la que el cartero pasaba._

_Alzo la vista y a lo lejos lo vio, y no aguantándole impulso salio corriendo, para darle alcance y pararle antes de que llegara a la entrada._

_-Hola Akane-san¿como estas el día de hoy?- pregunto amablemente el hombre. _

_-Muy bien señor Mansura, dígame tiene algo para mi…-dijo apresurada_

_-Oh, por supuesto- el cartero reviso en su gran bolso y saco varias cartas dirigidas a la familia Tendo- Tome Akane-san…siete cartas para el dojo…-dijo entregándoselas con una sonrisa._

_-Oh…- fue la simple respuesta de la peliazul, y algo cortada agrego-…m- muchas gracias señor Mansura…_

_-De nada Akane-san…nos vemos la próxima semana...-le dijo mientras se giraba_

_-Hasta la próxima semana…- la joven después de esto camino lentamente de vuelta a la casa, y con avidez comenzó a revisar la correspondencia._

_-Cuenta…cuenta…recibo…propaganda- las cartas pasaban y pasaban y ella cada vez se tranquilizaba más con el pensamiento de que, a lo mejor ya no aparecía-… Tía Aki…propaganda…y ¡ah! – Akane dio un grito ahogado, y poniéndose las manos en la boca dejo caer las cartas. _

_En el suelo estaba…en un sobre blanco como los cinco anteriores, y este al igual que los otros estaba escrito a maquina, siendo imposible reconocer la letra. Akane se agacho y con manos temblorosas comenzó a recoger toda la correspondencia que estaba desperdigada por el suelo. Cuando la tuvo en sus manos, le hecho una última mirada y con pasó rápido se encamino nuevamente a la casa._

_Cuando se hubo encontrado dentro del vestíbulo dejo la correspondencia que no le interesaba y se dirigió al Dojo. Entro en el lugar y cerro las puertas, aquí no entraría nadie hasta pasada las 10:00, tenía todavía tiempo._

_Con gran nerviosismo se recargo en la puerta de entrada, y miro nuevamente el papel con temor, y sin dejar de lado los nervios se fue a sentar en el medio de la sala de entrenamiento. Tomó un hondo suspiro y sacando valor de donde no sabía, se dispuso a abrir la carta…_

_**AKANE TENDO:**_

**_HOY TENDRAS LAS PRUEBAS DE QUE TODO LO QUE TE HE DICHO EN LAS CARTAS ANTERIORES ES VERDAD…HOY RANMA TE DIRA QUE TIENE QUE SALIR, TU SIGUELE Y TE ASEGURO QUE CON LO QUE VERAS TODAS TUS DUDAS QUEDARAN ACLARADAS… _**

_Akane quedo estática unos segundos, y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, como autómata se dirigió a su cuarto a esperar a que la familia se despertara más que mal era sábado, mejor meditar la situación ahí._

_Pesarosa comenzó a recorrer el camino de vuelta a su habitación, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que esto fuese solo una broma de muy mal gusto._

_Entro a su alcoba y se hecho encima de la cama, estaba hecha un nudo, y a esto había que agregar el inexplicable malestar que le estaba envolviendo en ese momento. Cerró los ojos queriendo desaparecer y verse libre de todo. Y sin querer se durmió…._

_-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-_

_Se sintieron unos toquecitos en la puerta. Akane no oyéndolos solo se giro hacia el otro lado de la cama, sin despertar. Después de unos minutos en esperando respuesta, la puerta se abrió con cuidado y una presencia silenciosa se adentro en el lugar._

_Akane se encontraba muy a gusto en el calor envolvente de las mantas, estaba con la mente en blanco, sin soñar, sin sentir, descansando de toda la abrumante situación que la estaba rodeando._

_Ranma le miro unos momentos al borde de la cama, mientras una sonrisa se le pinto en el rostro y se dedico a admirar a su prometida. Estuvo varios minutos, con una estupida sonrisa dibujada en la cara, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo idiota que se debía de ver, así que saliendo del ensueño (y dándose un buen cachetazo de pasó), comenzó la tarea de despertar a la chica._

_-Akane…psss…-dijo a media voz, acercándose a ella- ¡hey!...A-chan… despierta marimacho…- la meció suavemente, pero esta ni seña daba de querer despertar. Ranma la miro sin saber que hacer para despertarla, y lanzarle un cubo de agua helada no estaba dentro de las opciones, tampoco le quería mover muy fuerte no fuera a ser que le diera un mazazo, si la asustaba._

_La joven se encontraba en un lugar blanco, no había murallas, ni techo solo, solo espacio incoloro. Se sentó, y una extraña paz la sobrecogió. Se mantuvo quieta unos segundos, solo escuchando el silencio._

_De pronto un suave murmullo, que ella identifico como unos latidos, estos eran tranquilos, armoniosos y familiares. La muchacha miro para todos lados en busca de la fuente del cual provenía. Observo, para todos lados pero por más que escudriño no encontró nada. Ella de alguna manera se sentía ligada al sonido…_

_Ella inconcientemente cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por el armoniosos y suave palpitar como si estuviese perdida en ese lugar…esta sensación se rompió cuando a lo lejos sintió una voz que le llamaba, no entendía con claridad lo que decía, pero sabía que era a ella a la que buscaba, pero no tenía ganas de salir del estado en el cual se encontraba…_

_Ranma miraba extrañado a su prometida,.. ¿Desde cuando tenía el sueño tan pesado, ella se destacaba precisamente en tener el sueño ligero, cosa que más de una vez le trajo algún moretón…_

_-¡Hey!...A-chan despierta…- volvió a insistir-…habré los ojos Akane – le murmuro al oído Ranma._

_Akane por su lado, estaba sentada en ese extraño lugar, cuando pudo reconocer claramente la voz que le llamaba…_

_-¡Ranma!...-exclamo parándose velozmente, viendo en todas direcciones- ¿Donde estas?... ¡QUIERO SALIR DE AQUÍ!_

_Esa pregunta era la señal que necesito para alejarse del singular sitio, y de forma exaltada abrió los ojos, encontrándose justamente con el rostro de su prometido a escasos centímetros. Él le sonrió de forma tierna mientras se inclinaba para besarle en forma de saludo. La chica solo le pudo de volver un amago de rictus, ya que justo en ese momento recordó la carta. _

_.- ¿Que pasa Ranma…?- pregunto somnolienta, desviando la mirada de la de él._

_-Nada…solo que Kasumi me mando a despertarte, el desayuno esta listo…- le respondió mirándola con cara de "que- narices-me –ocultas" _

_-Aaahhh…-simulo un bostezo la chica, y velozmente se dirigió hacia la puerta-… ya vamos…_

_Ranma solo le miro con suspicacia intuyendo que algo ocurría y el hecho de que ella estuviese vestida solo acentuaba la hipótesis de que algo raro estaba pasando, y con la voz más inocente que pudo poner le pregunto -¿ Y tú porque estas vestida…? _

_Akane con toda calma le respondió como normalidad- …Nada en especial solo salí temprano a recibir la correspondencia…- intentando sonar lo más despreocupada posible, pero sabiendo que él no le creía ni medía palabra de la afirmación. Así que para sonar más convincente le cogio la mano y le regalo una sonrisa "ablanda corazones" _

_-Ah…-murmuro no muy convencido de la explicación, pero no pudiéndose resistir a esa sonrisa, la siguió, tal y como ella se lo pedía._

_-Vamos estoy hambrienta- y con esto Akane jalo de la mano de Ranma saliendo de la habitación. Bajaron las escaleras en silencio, ambos cuestionándose mentalmente lo que ocurría en esos momentos…_

_Al llegar al salón se encontraron, con que ya estaba ocupado por toda la familia, cada miembro se estaba ubicado en sus lugares de siempre, es decir, Soun en la cabecera de mesa, Genma a la derecha, Kasumi caminando de un lado hacía el otro y Nabiki con los palillos en la boca y la mirada en cualquier parte rodando los ojos por la absurda conversación que se llevaba a cabo a su lado…_

_-Buenos días Akane-chan, Ranma- kun - les saludó con una sincera sonrisa la mayor de las Tendo, cuando se dirigía a la cocina a traer los alimentos. _

_-Buenos días…-dijeron a coro, mientras tomaban su lugar en la mesa .Ni Soun, ni genma les devolvieron el saludo ya que se encontraban enfrascados en sus típicas conversaciones sobre de quien hizo trampa en el shogi. Nabiki alzo la vista sola para fijarla en la pareja que entraba. Ella como era común, siempre estaba un paso adelante del resto de los mortales, y con suspicacia notó la confundida mirada de Ranma y el distante comportamiento de Akane._

_Los analizo minuciosamente, como solo Nabiki Tendo podía hacerlo, algo raro estaba ocurriendo entre esos dos, corrección…algo le estaba ocurriendo a su hermana…y ella, lo iba a averiguar, intuía que la información le iba a traer muchos yenes a su bolsillo._

_Ahora podía deducir que por la cara que traía Akane y por la interrogante mirada de Ranma, que el chico no tenía mucha más idea que ella de la actitud de su pequeña y tozuda hermanita menor. _

_Nabiki solo haciendo una prueba comento-…Pero que cara traes hermanita… cualquiera diría que te han dado a comer vidrio molido…-le dijo con una sonrisa cínica, Akane alzo la vista y con voz monótona le dijo:_

_-No me pasa nada…es solo que hoy no me siento demasiado bien- le respondió seca dando por terminada la conversación._

_La mediana de las Tendo la miro unos momentos escrutándola nuevamente,- **"**Sip, algo esta pasando…y yo lo tengo que averiguar"**- **sedijo así misma y un brillo de ambición se apodero de sus ojos._

_Ranma solo observaba la situación, preguntándose a si mismo que demonios estaba pasando, y haciendo un minucioso repaso de todos los últimos acontecimientos, viendo que cosa había dicho para que Akane estuviese así, pero por más que pensaba y pensaba no se acordaba de haber hecho o dicho nada estupido últimamente._

_Kasumi con su usual dulzura irrumpió en el comedor, con las bandejas que portaban el desayuno y pintando en su rostro una sonrisa sincera comenzó a servir las raciones de arroz. Todos salieron de sus pequeños mundos para poner atención a la comida enfrente de ellos._

_Ranma y Genma como es de esperarse empezaron a devorar como un par de desesperados cuanto cosa no se moviese y tuviese pulso, mientras que Kasumi, Soun y Nabiki cogían su cuenco con tranquilidad para empezar a desayunar. Akane solo observo su ración de arroz frente a ella sin ganas…_

_Kasumi notando el poco interés de su hermana le dijo:- A- chan porque no comes si el arroz al curry es tu favorito…_

_La peliazul miro a su hermana, algo perdida le respondió – ¿ah?... SI…este.. si lo es One-chan, lo que ocurre es que hoy no me encuentro demasiado bien, y ando algo inapetente…_

_-¡Oh!- exclamo Kasumi con preocupación- entonces con mayor razón trata de comer un poco, el andar sin nada en el estomago no te sentara bien…_

_Akane forzó otro rictus y con desgano solo asintió con la cabeza, tomo el plato en sus manos y lo acerco a su rostro…, pero no contó con el hecho que al sentir el olor del arroz un terrible mareo le nublo los sentidos._

_Y más rápida que un rayo salio corriendo hacia al baño, Ranma con los palillos en la boca miro sorprendido la reacción, de hecho, para ser exacto todos quedaron extrañados._

_Kasumi hizo ademán de seguir a Akane, pero Ranma le paro diciendo:_

_-No te preocupes Kasumi yo iré a ver que le sucede…- y sin más se retiro del lugar, todos observaron expectantes unos momentos y luego volvieron su atención a su desayuno. Solo Nabiki suspicazmente anoto el hecho en su memoria._

_-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-_

_Ranma subió a salto la escalera y troto hasta la puerta del cuarto de baño. Al llegar junto a esta se dispuso a tocar, pero quedó con la mano alzada totalmente paralizado escuchando el sonido de arcadas, no tuvo que asociar mucho para darse cuenta lo que estaba haciendo su prometida en el interior._

_La preocupación se pinto en el rostro de Ranma y presuroso le grito hacia dentro:_

_-¡Hey Akane! Te encuentras bien...-se maldijo mentalmente por no encontrar un comentario más origina o menos estupido._

_El chico no recibió respuesta de adentro, así que espero fuera sentado con la espalda afirmada en la puerta. Cinco minutos más tarde la muchacha abrió la puerta y Ranma sin prever el hecho se fue de espaldas quedando tirado en el piso a un costado de ella._

_Desde el suelo, vio que Akane traía un aspecto deplorable, las ojeras se acentuaron más y su semblante se veía débil. _

_-¿Pero que estas haciendo en el suelo…?- le pregunto intentando no reír._

_-No nada en particular-dijo simulando indiferencia- es solo que de vez en cuando me encanta lanzarme al suelo…tu sabes, para ver que tan firme esta, nunca se sabe cuando un artista marcial demente te puede retar a duelo en el cuarto de baño…- termino sonriendo, Akane negó con la cabeza y rió suavemente mientras le alargaba la mano para ayudarle a levantarse._

_Él acepto, pero solo por que ella le ofrecía la ayuda, no fuese a ser que si se negaba estallara la tercera guerra mundial, evitar enfrentamientos al menos mientras ella estuviese tan descompuesta como se veía, parecía lo más sensato. _

_-Akane no se te ve muy bien, no creer que sería bueno ir a consultar con el doctor Tofú…-comento utilizando todo el tacto que poseía (el cual no es mucho, pero que se le va hacer…), mientras bajaban las escaleras y se dirigían al salón a ver televisión._

_La chica le dirigía una mirada tierna- No te preocupes Ranma, no es nada grave…-dijo con tono cansado. Él solo le miro no muy convencido de lo que le decía Akane._

_La muchacha captando el gesto esbozo una débil sonrisa – Lo digo en serio…además tú sabes como me dan las jaquecas no deberías sorprenderte…- dijo tranquila para luego agregar en tono malvado-…lo que si podríamos hacer es agradecer a shampoo más tarde el ser la causante de esto…-dijo al final divertida_

_Ranma solo suspiro derrotado, todas esas molestias que sentía Akane eran responsabilidad de cierta chinita que tenía como hobby manipular la cabeza de su prometida, volvió a maldecir sabiendo de sobra que por ahora no podría hacer nada , pero jurando interiormente que esa amazona loca y la momia se las pagarían todas junta cuando tuviera la oportunidad._

_Ambos chicos se dirigieron hacia el salón principal (ahora vació) a ver televisión, los dos se sentaron en el sofá, y Ranma pasó su brazo detrás de los hombros de Akane atrayéndola hacía si. La muchacha cansada solo se acurruco en el pecho de este, se sentía fatigada, mareada y el punzante dolor de cabeza se estaba haciendo presente con más fuerza. Ranma tenía toda su atención puesta en su prometida, algo le decía que las cosas se iban a complicar la chica por su parte se había quedado dormida, la falta de sueño, las preocupaciones y la jaqueca estaban haciendo estragos en ella._

_El chico la dejo descansar y distraídamente comenzó a jugar con el cabello azulado del flequillo, mientras veía la programación. Pasaron un par de horas cuando sonó el teléfono y Kasumi contesto, el chico desde la sala escucho la voz de la chica y después los pasos de esta que se dirigían a donde se encontraba él._

_La mayor de las Tendo le dirigió una mirada amable y le dijo:_

_-Ranma-kun es para ti…_

_El chico la miro contrariado y confuso pregunto, no es que fuera muy normal que recibiera una llamada, la mayor parte de las veces sus visitas se aparecían sin siquiera avisar y rompiendo una que otra muralla de la casa- Para mi… ¿y que en es…?_

_-No me dijo, pero me pidió explícitamente hablar contigo…_

_-Bueno supongo que debo ir…-dijo pensativo y luego con una mirada avergonzada- …este… Kasumi podrías relevarme mientras contesto el teléfono- dijo mostrando a la dormida Akane_

_La castaña sonrió tiernamente y asintió- Por supuesto Ranma-kun _

_Y haciendo malabarismo, pudo trasladar a su prometida al regazo de Kasumi, cosa que por la expresión de Akane no le agrado en absoluto porque soltó un leve bufido de molestia, por perder el calor que le brindaba esa almohada tan cómoda…. _

_Ranma solo la miro tiernamente y le murmuro un "gracias" a Kasumi, mientras salía de la habitación. _

_Akane despertó justo cuando Ranma tomaba el teléfono y comenzaba a hablar, la chica estaba algo desorientada, pero gracias a todos los ángeles del cielo la cabeza ya no le zapateaba. Kasumi miraba la televisión sin notar que su hermana estaba despierta, capto parte de la conversación:_

_- Bueno…-dijo sin ganas-…sí con él…a hola…claro…mmm…debe ser ahora…es que Akane…Oh, esta bien tú ganas….¿donde?...aja ….ya voy en seguida…ya sí entiendo después de esto ya no nos veremos en un tiempo…ok…ya, entonces nos vemos en el mismo lugar de siempre…- Colgó, el chico de la coleta suspiro y se encamino a la sala nuevamente._

_Akane para ese entonces ya estaba totalmente despierta y se encontraba sentada rígida al lado de su hermana mayor. Ranma entro y la miró sonriendo- Veo que ya despertaste pequeña perezosa…- le dijo mientras se sentaba a lado de la peliazul._

_La muchacha solo asintió, otra vez la preocupación la envolvía dejándola como una masa de dudas. Ranma se acerco al oído de la chica y le dijo:_

_-Linda… debo salir un par de horas, pero estaré aquí a la hora del almuerzo…- ella asintió nuevamente sin decir nada._

_Ranma le beso en la mejilla y salio rumbo a la calle, Akane recién en ese momento pudo reaccionar a lo que ocurría y repentinamente se paro del sofá sorprendiendo a su hermana._

_-¿Akane-chan te ocurre algo…?- le pregunto Kasumi preocupada_

_-No, Kasumi solo que acabo de recordar que debo hacer algo…- y sin decir nada más y con mucha determinación salio también a la calle._

_La castaña miro preocupada a su hermana menor- espero que no te precipites Akane…- murmuro_

_Ranma tenía esa sensación de que algo muy malo iba a ocurrir, y no tenía ni idea de cuan acertada estaba su conjetura…_

-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-

Akane desenterró su cara de sus rodillas. Siempre que recordaba pasaba lo mismo, todo pasaba enfrente a sus ojos como si de una película se tratase. Sin poder evitar nada, solo podía ver una y otra vez como arruino todo. Porque esta vez fue ella la que metió las cuatro hasta el fondo…Y ya no había mucho que hacer.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dejo caer de espaldas, ahora venía la peor parte de la historia…

-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-

_Akane corría por las calles de Nerima llorando, desesperada. No queriendo creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, esto de seguro no era real. Él no le podía hacer algo así no después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos._

_Sus pies sin querer la llevaron a la orilla del canal, y en ese lugar se derrumbo, como una montaña de naipes que cae el suelo por la fuerza de un golpe, y que duro le habían dado esta vez…. _

_No había pasado más de media hora cuando la chica sintió una presencia familiar, se puso en guardia al instante. Se levanto lentamente no teniendo que siquiera voltearse para saber quien estaba detrás de ella._

_Aún dándole la espalda y con ira se limpio las odiosas lágrimas que le nublaban la vista. Jurando mentalmente en ese momento que esta era la última vez que alguien se reiría de ella. Ya no iba a ser la tonta que se creer los cuentos, no después de la escena de la cual fue testigo. _

_-Akane…-escucho que la llamaba_

_Utilizando un tono cortante dijo- No quiero verte, ni oírte…solo vete y déjame en paz- dijo sin girarse_

_-No, no me voy a ir, ni te voy a dejar hasta que escuches lo que tengo que decirte…- continuo tranquilo_

_-¡Pero tú no entiendes que no te quiero oír más Ranma!- le grito furiosa mientras se giraba violentamente- ¡Me quedo muy claro, no tienes porque explicar, me doy por satisfecha con lo que vi!_

_-¡Pues me vas a escuchar te guste o no!- le grito muy enojado, mientras avanzaba hacia la chica._

_-No te atrevas a dar un paso más Saotome…-siseo peligrosa, Ranma se tensó, pero no siguió caminando_

_-Vale…- le dijo dolido-…yo no me acerco más, pero me oyes lo que tengo que decirte…y después tú decides que hacer- termino en tono gélido. Akane solo le miro aprensiva, frunciendo el ceño. _

_-Lo que tú viste en el parque, fue un montaje planeado…-dijo en tono cansado-…todo estaba previsto por ellas, para que tu nos vieras, te pusieras como una loca y todo terminara acá… _

_-Ya…-dijo incrédula- …un montaje…-soltó irónica para luego agregar con peligrosa calma- ¿Pero por quien me tomas? –Ranma la miro con una mezcla de frustración y desespero_

_-Akane, por favor no digas tonterías…- alzo la voz molesto- …y escucha lo que digo por una condenada vez…FUE-UN-MONTAJE…-dijo gesticulando con las manos, empezando a perder la paciencia-… ¡esas víboras lo planearon todo!_

_- ¡Tú realmente te crees que yo soy idiota para tragarme semejante cuento…! – le reclamo expulsando su aura azul._

_-¡Diablos Akane¡¡Créeme por una maldita vez¡¡Confía en mí…! – le dijo cabreado, cortando la distancia y tomándola por los hombros. La chica hizo una mueca de total escepticismo, Ranma calmándose de pronto y mirándola de forma suspicaz le pregunto- Porque….tú confías en mí…¿no? _

_Akane con voz seca y segura respondió – No…no confío en ti y quiero que esto se acabe aquí y ahora…- Ranma al escuchar la respuesta palideció completamente y su rostro tomo un semblante herido._

_El chico la soltó como si la piel de Akane le quemara y con voz ronca dijo- Entonces ya no hay nada más que hablar…-ocultando el dolor que sentía, con arrogancia- …si eso es lo que quieres, te libero del compromiso y de mi presencia…- y sin más se giro marchándose sin decir nada.. _

_La muchacha cuando vio que el chico de la coleta se perdía en la calle, cayó al suelo devastada tomando conciencia recién en ese momento, que él saldría definitivamente de su vida._

_-Ranma no baka…-murmuro golpeando el suelo con los puños, debía liberal la frustración que sentía. Se movió hasta la orilla del canal y se sentó, en estado de catarsis. El dolor que tenía en el pecho, era tan fuerte que no podía liberarlo, no sabía como hacerlo…_

_-Se acabo…- musito cerrando los ojos- …ahora si que se termino…- después de eso comenzó a sollozar de forma descontrolada…_

_-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-_

_Ya eran pasada las doce de la noche cuando Akane hizo su aparición en el Dojo las luces estaban apagadas y todo se encontraba en completa calma. Soltó un suspiro de alivio a lo menos se había librado de las explicaciones, al menos por hoy. _

_Entro lo más silenciosa que pudo, esperando no despertar a nadie. Pero cual fue su sorpresa que al abrir la puerta se encontró con Kasumi sentada en la escalera esperándola. _

_La mujer al ver a su hermana pequeña, se paro de un salto y camino velozmente hacia ella abrazándola con fuerza, Akane le correspondió el gesto con desesperación, comenzando a llorar nuevamente._

_-Kasumi…se fue- murmuro cortada- se acabo todo… _

_-Lo sé pequeña…-dijo bajito- lo sé…_

_-Tú lo sabes…pero¿Cómo?- pregunto confusa separándose de su hermana mayor_

_En tono preocupado la mayor de los Tendo continuo- Akane… linda…- la chica se corto no sabiendo que palabras utilizar para seguir._

_-¿Que¿Qué pasó?- dijo inquieta_

_Kasumi tomando valor la miro con cariño y extendiendo su mano hecho unos mechones de pelo azulado hacia atrás- Ranma se fue hoy en la tarde…- término diciendo bajando la mirada. _

_La peliazul quedo estática y el dolor en el pecho volvió a remeter con más fuerza. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza, no queriendo creer lo que su hermana le decía, así que separándose de ella busco la mirada de Kasumi y no le quedo más duda de que todo era…verdad. _

_-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-_

Akane hizo una mueca desagradable, todos esos recuerdos los tenía tan frescos en la memoria. Estaba segura que era alguna clase de castigo impuesto por Kami, esto sería su cruz a llevar, un rictus sin alegría se formo en su cara al pensar en esa posibilidad.

Pero para la mujer, lejos, lo peor de esa situación fue cuando se dio cuenta que todas sus conclusiones no fueron como ella pensó…

-Y pensar que todo lo que me dijo ese baka era cierto…-susurro para ella-…Y yo lo estropee…

-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-

_**Dos semanas después del incidente…**_

_-¡Akane baja tienes visitas!- dijo Kasumi a través de la puerta. La mayor de las Tendo estaba muy preocupada por el estado de su hermanita, desde que el joven Saotome se había ido Akane, casi no salía de su habitación, no hablaba, no reía, no practicaba las artes marciales, nada motivaba a su antes enérgica hermana. Además a toda esta terrible situación había que agregarle que su salud se estaba deteriorando notoriamente. Su aspecto era realmente lamentable, las bolsas bajos sus ojos, la palidez enfermiza y sus continuos vómitos eran muestra factible que la chica estaba perdiendo su buena salud, la depresión la estaba consumiendo lenta y dolorosamente. Y nadie podía hacer nada para ayudarla. _

_Kasumi movió la cabeza intentando apartar eso pensamiento, cuando escucho los pasos de Akane hacía la puerta, la castaña ocultando todas sus preocupaciones, pinto la sonrisa más comprensiva que tenía._

_-¿Que ocurre Kasumi?- dijo decaída y sin ánimo. Kasumi solo se mordió los labios frustrada e intentando con tener la tristeza de ver a su hermana vencida y cansada. No se podía imaginar que la fuerte y terca artista marcial estuviese en tal estado._

_-Akane-chan… Ukio esta abajo y quiere hablar contigo urgentemente…- dijo intentando mantener la calma. La cara de Akane se descompuso en una mueca de ira al escuchar de la no bienvenida visitante y con peligrosa tranquilidad siseo-… ¿Qué?… ¿Quién… esta… abajo?- dijo cerrando los ojos molesta, mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza. _

_La mayor de las Tendo la miro asustada por la mala reacción e intuyo por el comportamiento de Akane, que la cocinera de Okonomiyaki algo tenía que ver en la separación de su hermana con el joven Saotome._

_Kasumi estrujo su delantal nerviosa – Esta Ukio abajo y…- la castaña no pudo terminar, porque Akane adelantándose se alejo de ella a grandes zancadas con destino a las escaleras. La mayor de las Tendo quedo petrificad, sin saber si seguirla o quedarse en el sitio. _

_Hasta que en el piso inferior se oye- ¡Pero que demonios estás haciendo tú aquí! -grito molesta la peliazul_

_La castaña al escuchar la discusión exclamo de forma ahogada – ¡Oh Dios mío!- y salio tras Akane, para evitar cualquier enfrentamiento o que este pase a mayores, es decir, a las manos. Bajo las escaleras de dos en dos, y a toda velocidad se dirigió hacía la sala y la imagen que se le presento fue bastante inquietante. Estaba Ukio sentada al borde de la mesa mirando sorprendida a una furiosa Akane, que estaba parada a unos metros de la visitante, con cara de poco amigos. Kasumi decidió quedarse en la habitación, solo para retener a Akane si le daba algún arranque homicida y se lanzaba a la yugular de su ex rival. _

_- ¡Que acaso no te vasto…¡Que quieres seguir martirizándome!- grito casi fuera de sus cabales_

_Ukio estaba intimidada ante la imagen irascible su eterna rival, no era la primera vez que veía estos desplantes, de hecho la menor de las Tendo se caracterizaba precisamente por tener un carácter de los mil infiernos, pero nunca el foco de ira había sido ella, generalmente siempre sus arranques tenían como victima a Ranma. Y aunque le doliera el orgullo debía admitir que era realmente aterradora, irradiaba tal fuerza que opacaba a cualquiera a su alrededor._

_La cocinera sacando coraje y armándose de valor comenzó a hablar- No Akane yo no quiero martirizarte…-murmuro bajo, sintiéndose avergonzada de si misma-…solo te pido que me escuches… es importante- termino bajando la cabeza, no podía mirarla a la cara. La chica se sentía terriblemente, su conciencia no le dejaba en paz, ella debía contarle todo lo sucedido confesarle la verdad._

_La joven Tendo la miro alzando una ceja incrédula, pero no comento nada, así que Ukio tomo el silencio como un chancee para hablar, respiro profundamente para darse fuerza y comenzó:_

_-Akane todo lo que Ranma te dijo era verdad…- murmuro bajito- Todo lo que tu viste fue planeado…no era real. Shampoo trazo todo y yo…-suspiro arrepentida, sintiéndose el ser más ruin que ha pisado la faz de la tierra. –… yo me preste y le seguí el juego, en todo el asunto, desde los anónimos hasta el día que me viste con él… _

_La peliazul se puso pálida al instante y con los ojos abiertos con sorpresa observaba a Ukio sin dar crédito a lo que oía, susurro – Entonces…todo lo que él me dijo era…-cerro los ojos compungida-…era cierto, Ranma no mentía y yo…yo le saque de mi vida sin escucharle…-¿Porque…?- pregunto secamente de pronto, sin un ápice de emoción Akane tenía su mirada fija en un punto en el vació._

_Ukio no podía enfrentar la mirada de su interlocutora - …por celos, por despecho, envidia…tú conseguiste aquello que nosotras anhelábamos, y lo más gracioso de la situación- la joven sonrió amargamente- … es que eras la única que no lo buscaba y no hizo nada por ganárselo…y…y…-en esta parte la castaña se quebró, pero no paro de hablar-…y por mi causa, por haber contribuido he perdido a mis mejores amigos…-termino sollozando amargamente._

_Akane se quedo para unos segundos con su vista perdida, el salón quedo en silencio que era roto solamente por los suaves sollozos de Ukio. La cocinera estaba movía sus hombros arrítmicamente a causa de los sollozos. La muchacha estaba asimilando recién, que había perdido a su mejor amigo por estupido capricho y a lo más cercano a amiga que había tenido nunca, por que a pesar de las peleas y todo el caos, la menor de los Tendo fue la primera chica que le mostró simpatía y ayuda en circunstancias que ninguna otra muchacha lo hubiese hecho. Este pensamiento solo la hizo llorar más fuerte. _

_La joven de cabello azulado de un momento a otro salio de su ensimismamiento, poniendo atención recién en la arrepentida Ukio, el semblante de Akane era indescifrable y con paso seguro se acerco hasta quedar frente a la castaña. Kasumi desde el otro extremo de la habitación observaba conteniendo el aliento, su hermana algo iba a hacer y esto le preocupaba en sobremanera, pero por una extraña razón no interrumpió._

_La cocinera seguía lloraba de forma incontrolable, y mantenía el rostro agacha. Gracias a este descuido tarde se percato que la joven Tendo esta frente a ella. _

_Ukio se asusto al verla tan cerca, pero a causa de su honor solo se quedo quieta esperando una violenta reacción de Akane y sabiendo que cualquier cosa que la chica hiciese en su contra se lo traía ganado a pulso. Con estos pensamientos, solo mantuvo la vista en el suelo, esperando el castigo…_

_La joven Kounji estaba con los ojos totalmente abiertos a causa de la impresión, ella se podía esperar cualquier cosa, toda clase de reacciones y acciones, pero nunca. NUNCA, se le pasó por la cabeza lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento. Kasumi esta impactada, por lo que ocurría frente a sus narices, sin poder comprender el porque…_

_Akane en vez de golpear o seguir insultando a la cocinera, solo la abrazo fuertemente consolando a la chica. Ukio no pudiendo soportar y rompió a llorar nuevamente, por lo que ocurría, no entendía como la estaba consolando después de lo que ella le había hecho. _

_-F-fue mi culpa…y…y lo siento…lo…s-siento…m-muchísimo…perdóname por favor-dijo entrecortadamente respondiéndole el gesto- …de verdad… _

_Akane respondió calmada sin dar muestra de enojo alguna- …No fue tu culpa…-asevero la joven Tendo, con firmeza- al menos no…-suspiro-…no toda. Ukio yo contribuí…yo le aparte…yo no le creí…- termino apagada y soltando un pequeño sollozo. Kasumi en ese momento soltó un respiro de alivio al ver que la cosas se destensaban y en ese minuto creyó pertinente el salir y dejarles a ambas desahogar todos esos nervios a través de las lágrimas._

_De forma casi mágica la mayor de las hermanas Tendo se retiro del lugar, no sin antes asegurarse que nadie espiara o interrumpiera. Las dos chicas necesitaban hablar urgentemente._

-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-

El sol ya estaba oculto en el horizonte y Akane aún no se movía del tranquilo tejado, su mente vagaba por esos vivos recuerdos. Después de esa conversación con Ukio ambas se hicieron buenas amigas y se acompañaron en la soledad.

Y aunque parezca sorprendente la chica Tendo no le guardaba rencor alguno, no había caso haberla tratado mal, después de todo ella misma fue la culpable de que Ranma se hubiese ido, nadie la obligo a decirle que saliera de su vida. La cocinera no tuvo nada que ver en eso, fue por su propia decisión y no podía culpar a nadie de ella. Aunque si se arrepentía enormemente.

Una suave brisa veraniega movió sus ahora secos cabellos al compa de las hojas de los árboles, con suavidad y delicadeza. Cerró los ojos y dejo que esta poca frecuente sensación de paz le arrullase y voló, su espíritu se sintió libre y un extraño sentimiento se apodero de ella. Hasta que una vocecita infantil la saco de su estado de letargo…

-¡Mamá! – exclamo un pequeño de no más de cinco años, desde la ventana de su cuarto.

Akane giro su cabeza buscando la figura que le llamaba, esta se encontraba con su cabecita a través del vidrio de la ventana de su habitación.

Ahí estaba él, con sus cabellos negros y sus ojillos azules, su motivo para seguir adelante y superar la tristeza de vivir. Una sonrisa amorosa corono su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa cielo? – dijo con dulzura

Al pequeño le brillaron los ojos con emoción al escuchar la voz de su madre, pero haciendo una mueca malhumorada el niño gruño fingiendo molestia:

-¡Mamá!... no me llames cielo no soy ninguna niña…soy un hombre- termino diciendo cruzándose de brazos y girando su cabeza con enojo dejando ver una pequeña coleta.

La peliazul sonrió divertida al reconocer ese gesto de fastidio que tenía el pequeño –"… diablos como se le parecía…"- se dijo interiormente.

-Lo siento corazón lo tendré en cuenta…-agrego intentando sonar seria- ¿y dime que es lo que ocurre…?- termino preguntando no dejándole tiempo para alegar por el apelativo. Satoshi bufó, pero hablo finalmente:

-El abuelo Soun te llama urgente…algo ocurre a bajo porque hay un alboroto más grande que el que se armo cuando vinieron los del zoológico a por el abuelo Genma…parece que hay otro luchador demente que te quiere desafiar mamá- termino nervioso y preocupado

Akane maldijo por lo bajo, que no se cansaban estos lunáticos de molestar nunca. La mujer no estaba de humor en esos momentos y con cansancio se levanto, para dirigirse a la ventana.

Cuando se hubo encontrado dentro de su habitación nuevamente fijo su atención en su pequeño y con tristeza noto que su hijo tenía el rostro ensombrecido por la preocupación. Akane dibujo la sonrisa más bonita y tranquilizadora que tenía, para regalándosela- Hijo no te preocupes, que no va a pasar nada… ¿vale?- dijo buscando la mirada, Satoshi movió la cabeza afirmativamente, sin decir nada. Quedándose parado en el mismo sitio, mientras Akane avanzaba hacia la puerta.

La mujer girando la cabeza y cambiando su expresión, le miro traviesa y con tono jovial agrego, mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta – ¡A que te gano tortuga! – y sin más salio corriendo. El niño pestaño dos veces confundido, pero reaccionando salio tras Akane gritando:

-¡Eso no se vale!

-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-

En el salón todos se encontraban callados, un tenso silencio pesaba sobre todos, dejándolos sin la capacidad de hablar. Todos estaban con las miradas fijas en el recién llegado, era como si de un fantasma se tratase.

El visitante al ver que ninguno hablaba, alzo las cejas divertido por la reacción que causaba – Yo también me alegro de verlos- dijo irónico mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Nodoka siendo la única que atino a moverse, se levanto del zabuton 1 de un brinco y corrió al encuentro de su hijo.

-¡Ranma!...-exclamo abrazándolo fuerte- Eres tú….realmente eres tú…- dijo Nodoka al borde de las lagrimas. El artista marcial, la miro y sonrió comprensivo-…por supuesto que si mamá… ¡quien más podría ser, aparte de tu fuerte, astuto y guapo hijo!- termino haciendo una mueca divertida, tratando de cortar la rigidez del momento. Los presentes tuvieron una caída anime, al ver que su autoestima seguía siendo la misma.

-Si, definitivamente es Ranma...ese egocentrismo es imposible hallarlo en algún otro mortal…-comento Nabiki con su típico rictus cínico que la caracterizaba, mientras se acercaba a abrazar artista marcial. – Mis finanzas han extrañado tú ausencia…- Ranma negó con la cabeza en un gesto de "no tienes remedio". El resto del grupo solo le cayó una gotita, por el rostro.

-Realmente tú no cambias…-dijo sonriente

-Y lo dices tú señor modestia…-contesto sin perder el humor.

Y así comenzaron los saludos, bienvenidas y el seguro interrogatorio al que iba a ser sometido. Ranma ya se había hecho la idea de que le iban a pedir con pelos y señales todo lo que hizo, durante esto cinco años.

La familia tomo asiento en torno a la mesa, ubicándose Ranma en el que alguna vez fue su lugar, dando la espalda al estanque, dejando el zabuton del lado vació. El hombre con gran disimulo hecho una rápida ojeada al lugar, intentando encontrar a alguien en especial. Pero al ver que no estaba soltó un suspiro imperceptible con gran frustración. Ninguno de los presente hizo comentarios, incluso Nabiki guardo silencio.

Ranma comenzó a relatar algo de sus viajes, toda la familia le escuchaba entretenida, y haciendo comentarios referentes a los lugares y haciendo preguntas de sobre todo lo que escuchaban. Aún su propio padre le miraba con interés, a pesar de que con el viajaron por muchas partes durante el entrenamiento del pelinegro.

La conversación era amena y liviana. También hablaron sobre los acontecimientos ocurridos durante la ausencia de Ranma, como la entrada de Nabiki a la mejor universidad de Japón, la estadía permanente de su madre en dojo, el matrimonio de Kasumi y Tofú hace año y medio entre otras muchas cosas. Claro que le relataron teniendo el cuidado de no mencionar a ciertas personas.

-Así que por fin el doctor Tofú pudo controlar lo nervios al ver a Kasumi…- comento divertido, la chica solo se ruborizo, mientras todos en la mesa reían al recordar las locuras que hacía el pobre hombre cuando estaba la mayor de las Tendo cerca.

El sonido de unos apresurados pasos a lo largo del corredor, un violento abrir del shōji 2 y un "Gane" interrumpió la charla que se mantenía en la sala. Ahora si que todos contuvieron la respiración al ver quien era la que estaba en la entrada, afirmada en el doa 3, con cara de espanto.

Ranma no tubo que mirar, ya sabía quien había ingresado al lugar tan estruendosamente. Akane por su lado estaba boqui abierta, viendo sorprendida a todo reunidos. Los observo todos y a cada unos de ellos hasta que poso su vista en una ancha espalda vestida con camisa negra. No iba a preguntar de quien se trataba, era todo menos idiota.

La peliazul maldijo interiormente no haber entrado con más cautela, si lo hubiese hecho, podría haber dado media vuelta sin que nadie lo notara e irse a esconder en alguna parte lo más alejada del lugar. Viendo con temor pintado en el rostro, comenzó a retroceder lentamente, en un intento desesperado por correr. Aunque no pudo prever que su escape se iba a ver frustrado a causa de un repentino choque por detrás, que casi le hace perder el equilibrio teniendo que sujetarse con mayor fuerza; para evitar una caída. Una voz a su espalda, molesta la hace salir del estupor:

-¡Pero que tramposa!- refunfuño el muchachito, tomado de su pierna derecha.

Ahora se miraron entre ellos con preocupación, ya que toda la situación estaba dando un giro que arreglaría o destruiría definitivamente. Akane palideció varios grados al percatarse del aprieto en el que se encontraba en esos momentos.

El artista marcial por su parte ahora si se volteo al escuchar la entrada de otro participante al interesante cuadro. Con un semblante tranquilo viro a ver a los recién llegados.

Los escruto con atención notando como había madurado Akane durante los seis años de ausencia, debía admitir que no estaba muy cambiada en esencia. También se percato de que su cabello estaba largo, sujeto en una cola alta e iba vestida con ropa ancha. Atractiva, era la única palabra que venía a su cabeza. Detrás de la mujer había un niño de no más de seis años cálculo, pero que para su edad se veía fuerte; pelo negro, ojos azules y mirada decidida – fue lo que más llamo su atención- además de que iba vestido con unas ropas chinas en azul cielo.

-Hola Akane- saludo con pasividad, ocultando toda emoción, pero sin apartar sus ojos de los de ellas.

Ella le miro con extrañeza, como si fuera un zombi o alguna especie de ánima errante y con bastante torpeza dijo:

-Hola… ¿Ranma?- termino insegura de lo que ocurría. Buscando ayuda y respuestas a su alrededor – "pero porque demonios no le dijeron nada sobre esto"-. Aún estaba afirmada a la puerta y sujetando a Satoshi para que no cayera.

-Akane linda, entra y siéntate. Justo en estos momentos Ranma nos relataba unos de sus viajes- dijo Nodoka con amabilidad- "Espero puedas perdonarme Akane por haberte preparado esta encerrona"- se sentía culpable (aunque lo disimulo muy bien) por haber manipulado las circunstancias, pero no le quedo otra que actuar, su nieto tenía el derecho de tener una familia bien constituida y este par de cabezotas eran difíciles de convencer por las buenas.

Esta obedeció sin rechistar y nada convencida se acerco a la mesa tomada de la mano de Satoshi, el niño estaba mudo y alternaba la mirada confundido entre el extraño y su madre, sin comprender ni pizca lo que pasaba en esos momentos. Se ubicaron al lado de Ranma.

Akane estaba temblando por dentro y cuando se hubo sentado cogío a Satoshi rápidamente y lo sentó en sus rodillas, pasando sus brazos por la cintura del pequeño y apretándolo contra ella. El niño estaba contrariado, pero por la actitud de su madre y solo saco por conclusión que el hombre que estaba al lado debía de ser un peleador muy bueno. Nunca en su corta vida había visto tan nerviosa a su mamá y como acto reflejo puso sus pequeñas manitas sobre las de ella, dándole apoyo.

-¿Y como has estado?- le pregunto Ranma taladrándola con los ojos

Ella se tensó, pero le vio a la cara- Bien… ¿y tú?

-Cansado a causa del viaje, pero bien- dijo alzando los hombros en un gesto despreocupado. Las familias Saotome –Tendo tenían distintas posturas en cuanto a lo que estaba ocurriendo, Nabiki esta divertida, Kasumi se veía preocupada, Soun lloraba a lágrima viva, Nodoka observaba ansiosa, y Genma, bueno este solo se convirtió en panda y comenzó a jugar con un neumático.

Kasumi se levanto y con su sonrisa tranquila, disfrazo su verdadero sentir, para comentar- Voy a preparar té…-dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina. Akane viendo la oportunidad perfecta para salir de esa habitación, dejo a Satoshi en el zabuton y sin que nadie la pudiese detener como un rayo siguió a su hermana.

-Kasumi yo te ayudo…-y se interno en la en la cocina como un rayo. Nodoka rodó los ojos frustrada, la pequeña Akane tenía la misma capacidad evasiva que su hijo y esposo, se hacían humo en los peores momentos.

Otro silencio cayo en el cuarto, nadie dijo o hizo algo durante unos minutos bastantes largos, para todos los presentes. Al menos hasta que Satoshi volteando decididamente la cabeza se giro quedando frente a Ranma, con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Tu eres un artista marcial?- pregunto bruscamente, atrayendo la atención de los presentes que miraron entre preocupados e interesados. Ranma le miro entre sorprendido y divertido.

-¿Quien quiere saber?- respondió con otra pregunta alzando las cejas en un gesto incrédulo.- Ranma…- estiro la mano en forma de saludo. El niño le siguió viendo decidido e imitando el gesto correspondió el gesto- Satoshi

Nodoka se estaba preocupando de que las cosas no resultaran, en un principio pensó que Akane iba ser el principal obstáculo que tendría que saltar para poder lograr su objetivo, pero ahora que lo pensaba su nieto no iba a tomar demasiado bien la noticia, si algo había heredado de sus padres era el orgullo, y a pesar de tener tan solo cinco años tenía un sentido del honor que enorgullecería o avergonzaría a cualquier adulto.

-Ahora me puede responder- dijo el niño con su voz infantil totalmente seria y aún con el ceño contraído.

-Si, soy un artista marcial- respondió con un brillo en los ojos, Satoshi guardo silencio unos segundos meditando, y luego agrego:

-¿Viene a retar al dojo?- pregunto secamente

Ahora un gesto incrédulo tomo posesión del rostro del pelinegro- ¿Y a que viene esa pregunta? – dijo sin comprender a donde quería llegar el niño

- Solo responda- ignoro lo dicho por Ranma, con rudeza

El artista marcial, miro a todos los presentes intentando que le dieran una respuesta, del porque el interrogatorio. Todas las caras estaban algo serias y no pudo sacar nada en limpio de todas las expresiones que se presentaban. Después de dar un recorrido completo a los presentes, dijo con toda calma:

-No Satoshi…no tengo intenciones de retar a nadie, vengo hecho polvo del viaje…-pregunto curioso- ¿que te hace pensar que quiero pelear?

El niño se relajo y soltó un leve suspiro de alivio, que nadie excepto Ranma escucho. El moreno no entendía que ocurría, pero al parecer Satoshi estaba preocupado por la posibilidad de que tuviesen que retar a un combate.

-Yo solo pensé que era otros de esos dementes que vienen a diario a molestar con luchas a muertes y esas cosas- dijo velozmente algo más afable – Hoy en día no faltan los lunáticos…-termino alzando los hombros. Ranma sonrió amable y con un gesto de cabeza le hizo una seña de que entendía perfectamente.

Ahora todos los presentes dejaron de contener la respiración al ver que no se armaba una bronca entre los dos morenos. Ya al menos no se miraban mal y hasta se habían sonreído al menos unos momentos. Nodoka se tranquilizo y le hecho un breve vistazo a Soun, y le hizo un gesto de "deja- de- preocuparte". Mientras dejaba el lugar con dirección a la cocina, ahora le tocaba enfrentarse a la fierecilla -en que de seguro- estaría convertida su querida futura nuera.

-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-

Una molesta Akane se paseaba cual león enjaulado por la cocina, echando humo por la las orejas y murmurando maldiciones a diestra y a siniestra. Kasumi observaba preocupada.

-¡Como demonios me pudieron hacer esto¡Maldita sea! – exclamo frustrada y exasperada, dándole un puñetazo a la pared.- ¿Tú sabias algo de esto? – le miro molesta

Kasumi negó con la cabeza - No Akane…yo no sabía nada, fue una sorpresa para mí verlo llegar…-murmuro asustada

Akane al ver la reacción inspiro fuertemente controlando la ira, sabía que Kasumi nunca le jugaría semejante pasada a ella y menos aún le mentiría. No tenía porque descargarse con su hermana

-Lo siento one-sama – dijo visiblemente arrepentida

-No te preocupes A-chan comprendo lo difícil que debe ser para ti todo esto- le consoló con una sonrisa

-No te imaginas…-susurro bajando la mirada

-Akane…-se escucho una voz a sus espaldas. Las chicas Tendo se giraron a ver. En el portal venía Nodoka caminando tranquila.

La peliazul se crispo, estaba segura que ella fue la que le preparo la encerrona. Era la única con la inteligencia y los cojones de enfrentarse plenamente a uno de los arranques de la artista marcial, Nabiki también podría, pero el solo hecho de ver que no le supondría una ganancia le hacía desechar la idea de que su hermana hubiese sido y ni hablar de su padre y su tío ambos no tendrían el coraje de tomar una decisión así. La castaña al notarlo solo pozo su mano en el hombro de la chica para que esta se calmara.

-Usted lo planeo todo no es así…-soltó mordaz Akane

Nodoka la miro unos segundos y asintió con calma- Lo siento Akane pero esto tenía que ocurrir en algún momento…tarde o temprano tenía que pasar

-Esa era mi decisión no la suya, yo tenía que ver el momento propicio- le espeto molesta

-Lo admito pequeña, que es tú decisión, pero tu debes también aceptar que lo estabas aplazando – dijo Nodoka cansada- Akane es mejor que todo se sepa ahora que Satoshi es pequeño, si no lo haces por Ranma o por ti hazlo por tú hijo, él necesita un padre…

Akane guardo silencio y apretó los puños, Kasumi conociendo a su hermanita tomo la palabra, sabiendo que era hora de intervenir.

-A-chan, de alguna forma tía Nodoka tiene razón…el niño necesita un padre y él tiene el derecho de saber de su hijo, no se lo niegues…-todo lo dijo en tono maternal

La artista marcial hizo una mueca frustrada, mientras soltaba un suspiro- Me rindo…ustedes ganan- dijo derrotada alzando los brazos y algo triste agrego- pero me va a odiar cuando sepa…- se callo para continuar segundos después irónica- …no corrección me van a odiar ambos… en especial Ranma que ya de por no me tiene afecto y…-se corto, como dolía pensar en esa posibilidad.

Saotome Nodoka, le lanzo una mirada a Kasumi dándole a entender que no dijese nada, no era justo para Akane darle esperanzas. Después de todo, eso corría de parte de Ranma. Aunque tenía la ligera sospecha que las cosas iban a resultar bien…que podía decir, su sexto sentido de mujer algo le adelantaba.

-Bueno…-dijo cortando el silencio- Entonces que va a hacer Akane…- pregunto Nodoka

-Vamos…-fue la seca respuesta de la artista marcial y sin esperar nada salio de la cocina con decisión. Ahora que lo pensaba ya no tenía mucho que perder al menos a lo referente a Ranma, su hijo era otra historia -que esperaba terminara bien- pero con el hombre de la coleta ella, ya no tenía nada. Y como fue que se metió en este lió…

-Fue cuatro semanas después de su partida…

Dos semanas después de que Ukio fuese a confesarle la verdad, la salud de Akane se deterioro aún más de lo que estaba. Los olores le molestaban, sus cambios de humor eran doblemente peligrosos y los progresivos vómitos se intensificaron. Se comenzó a preocupar, al ver que algo no andaba bien con ella, y en secreto una tarde se dirigió a la consulta del doctor Tofú. Una terrible suposición se estaba haciendo presente y una sombra de duda se estaba formando en su alma. Un lunes por la tarde caminó lentamente siguiendo el ya conocido camino hacia la consulta de su medico y amigo. Al llegar tubo la suerte de ver que la consulta estaba vacía. Ingreso al lugar temerosa, y se encontró en la entrada de frente con el doctor. El la escruto con mirada crítica y sin decir palabra le hizo una seña para que le siguiera hacía el interior de la consulta. Akane le acompaño en silencio con dirección a la sala, para tomarle unas muestras.

Dos horas después, el resultado estaba confirmado y no había lugar a errores…Nunca olvidaría la conversación con Tofú Ono.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Flash Back-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_El hombre tomo los resultados y los observo con seriedad, guardando unos minutos de silencio, mientras que con su mano libre se acomodo los lentes y la miro gravemente. Akane más nerviosa no podía estar y la actitud de su medico no ayudaba en lo absoluto:_

_-¿Qué pasa doctor Tofú?- dijo temblorosa_

_Sin cambiar actitud y con inusitada seriedad, poco propia de él dijo gravemente – Akane no se si lo que te voy a decir ahora es algo bueno a malo, eso va a depender de ti…- suspiro profundamente y se callo esperando que ella dijese algo, pero al ver el silencio que guardaba continuo-...tú no estas enferma ni nada que se le parezca, de hecho estas más sana que muchos de mis pacientes…_

_-Entonces que me ocurre…- le corto de improviso_

_-Tienes cinco semanas de embarazo…estas encinta Akane…-concluyo dejando caer la mascara sería de medico reemplazándola por otra de amigo, una compresiva y cariñosa. La chica se llevó una mano a la boca e intento articular alguna frase con coherencia, pero para su mala suerte ningún sonido salio de su boca. _

_Retrocedieron unos pasos y se sentó en una silla cercana, totalmente pálida. Tofú se acerco a ella y le puso unas de sus manos en el hombro en forma de apoyo, la chica en un susurro dijo lentamente:_

_-¿Qué hago ahora Tofú- sensei?...estoy sola y embarazada -con voz cortada mirándole con miedo. Él se ubico delante de ella y se agacho para quedar a su altura, mientras ponía sus manos sobre los hombros de la muchacha._

_-Tener ese hijo, cuidarlo, amarlo con todo tú corazón y comprender que no estas sola…que hay muchas personas a tu alrededor que te quiere, se preocupan por ti y jamás te dejaran sola…- termino el discurso, y Akane le abrazo llorando, sintiendo más fuerte aún el vació que Ranma dejo en ella y al mismo tiempo sintiéndose plena y conciente del nuevo ser que se formada dentro de su cuerpo. Tofú solo le correspondió el abrazo, consolándola y confortándola. No tenía para que preguntar por la identidad del padre de la criatura, era cosa de sumar dos más dos y listo. Pero una duda le inquietaba y tenía que saber, y viendo que Akane se tranquilizaba la soltó._

_-Akane…- llamo la atención de ella que estaba algo extraviada en un mundo aparte de la realidad. Esta le miro algo confusa.- Le dirás a Ranma… ¿lo del niño?- pregunto yendo directo al grano._

_La mujer con una inusitada decisión contesto- No…Ranma no se enterara de esto- dijo secamente. _

_Tofú la miro confuso, para volver a insistir.-¿Pero porque? Akane el tiene todo el derecho a enterarse y…- fue cortado de improviso._

_-No doctor…- dijo en tono duro-…Ranma no se enterara de nada, no lo puedo atar a mi…- su voz empezó a bajar-…no le quiero unir a mi vida, por obligación ,no después de todo lo que le dije y de haberlos sacado a patadas… el tiene todo el derecho de encontrar a una mujer que le pueda hacer feliz, que le cuide…- y ahora en un susurro afligido-…que confíe en él…no tiene deber alguno para conmigo…- termino mientras una solitaria lagrima caía por su mejilla. _

_El castaño intento hacerla desistir de su decisión, de todas las formas posible, pero nada de lo que le dijo la hizo cambiar de parecer. Ella estaba tercamente aferrada a su decisión. Después de un rato dejo de incordiarle, en estos momentos estaba todo muy reciente, ya haría algo más adelante. Debía comprender que una noticia como esta cambia a las personas y el rumbo de los destinos pueda ser otro…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Fin del Flash Back-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En unos estrechos metros que había desde la cocina hasta el salón principal, ella recordó todos los hechos importantes. De cómo se pusieron todos al enterarse de el noticion, con solo decir que su padre y tío se fueron de juerga una semana, para celebrar el nacimiento del futuro heredero basta. Y como la intentaron persuadir para que cambiara de forma de ver la situación. Pero no hubo fuerza mortal, que pudiese convencerla. Bueno se salio con la suya al menos hasta hoy.

Akane se encontraba fuera de la sala, inspiro hondo y con una determinación que no sentía, abrió la puerta, pero esta vez con cuidado y sin tanto estruendo, como la primera vez. Lo único que la tranquilizaba era que no iba a estar a solas con él, por ninguna motivo quería tenerlo cerca.

-_"Ja. Eso es lo que tú creías guapa"_- dijo una vocecilla molesta en su cabeza, al descubrir en la habitación no había nadie a parte de cierto hombre de ojos azules.

-"Oh demonios"- maldijo mentalmente al notar que su único alivio se había ido al infierno, porque para su pesar y agonía se encontraban solos. Ahora reconsideró algún tipo de pecado o blasfemia contra algún Kami en el pasado, o era que simplemente le tenían una manía increíble y le encantaban reírse a costa de ella.Se sentó con pesar en el zabuton de enfrente, quedando separados por la mesa.

Él le miró con mirada inescrutable, que esta demás decir que le puso tan nerviosa como cuando era una adolescente, esa mirada profunda siempre le perturbo. Ahora que lo observaba detenidamente noto los cambios que trajeron los años sobre él. Su coleta estaba más larga, sus facciones más marcadas y varoniles; su cuerpo más ancho y atlético. Iba vestido con una camisa de color blanco de mangas largas que llevaba doblada hasta un poco más abajo del codo, unos pantalones chinos en color negro y unas zapatillas chinas del mismo color. El conjunto era simple, pero a él le quedaba de maravilla… y que podía decir estaba más que guapo de lo que recordaba.

Ella sabiendo que debía decir algo se obligo a hablar- Y que tal han estado tus viajes…- más por cortar el silencio que por interés, esos nervios tenían que amainar de alguna manera además no le podía lanzar toda la verdad de sopetón, es que el decir: "Ranma tienes un crió de cinco años que esta ansioso por tener a su padre"; no lo creía muy conveniente.

Ranma alzo una ceja incrédulo, su trago las ganas de responder mordaz la pregunta. Era acaso esa una pregunta después de cinco años de separación, estuvo tentado a decir alguna indiscreción, pero pudo retenerse y guardo silencio no podía arriesgarse arruinar todo. Así opto a ir con calma con la conversación, ella seguía teniendo ese carácter explosivo, que hacía que una caja de dinamita pareciese un choque de una hoja en el suelo.

-Han estado bien…- dijo con voz desenfadada- …con los típicos imprevistos que atrae el imán de problemas que soy yo…

Akane movió la cabeza divertida- Valla después de todo sigues manteniendo el magnetismo-dijo burlona

-Si, atraigo a las masas con tanta o más eficacia que una bolsa llenas de cientos de dólares…- comento divertido, para luego agregar-…Y tú vida que tal va…

La mujer trago duro y disimulando bien los nervios respondió- Bien…aunque te debo confesar que tengo apenas el tiempo necesario para respirar…entre las tareas del dojo y cuidar a "los niños" mis días son una carrera contra el reloj…- término haciendo énfasis en la frase "los niños". El hombre no capto el doble significado de la frasecilla y con voz hastiada dijo:

-Es que esos dos no se cansan…- comento incrédulo. Ella negó con la cabeza risueña.

-No…pero desde que esta tú madre aquí se están comportando medianamente bien…ella tiene la habilidad de persuadirlos- completo haciendo ademán de sacar una espada. Ranma solo sonrió divertido.

Por segunda vez ese día la puerta del salón principal del dojo fue abierta con brusquedad, la pareja para de hablar inmediatamente cuando vieron una mancha azul se introducía gritando. Ranma quedo paralizado sin terminar de comprender lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-¡Mamá!- grito Satoshi con enojo, mientras se abrazaba a Akane, esta le miro entre preocupada y nerviosa. El hombre de la coleta abrió los ojos con sorpresa y quedo tieso. Para Ranma fue como balde agua fría lo dicho por el niño y la palabra "Mamá" hizo eco en su cabeza con dolorosa lentitud.

-¿Satoshi que ocurre?- pregunto Akane preocupada a su hijo, mientras miraba de reojo a Ranma y distinguió claramente la expresión conmocionada que tenía en el rostro. Pero haciendo como nada y centro su atención en el niño, elevando una plegaria a los ángeles para que la rescatasen.

-¡El panda demente otra vez me quiere meter dentro del agujero con gatos!- dijo exaltado el niño, con expresión frustrada y moviendo las manos dando énfasis a sus palabras.

-¡Oh por Kami, no otra vez!- exclamo cansada meneando la cabeza, otros pasos se escucharon en el corredor.

Kasumi en el umbral, algo exaltada por los gritos de Satoshi-¿Akane que ocurre?...

-Hermana…-dijo la menor de las Tendo, obviando la pregunta y mirando a la castaña con intensidad-…por favor llévate a Satoshi al parque un rato… ¿sí?- termino con voz suplicante.

Kasumi, observo la escena, la cara de Ranma era un poema, y sin hacer comentario alguno solo asintió con la cabeza- Satoshi corazón vamos a dar un vuelta y a tomar un helado…- dijo la mujer con una voz dulce mientras extendía su mano, para que la tomase. El chico no muy convencido respondió el gesto y siguió a su tía favorita hacía el exterior, no sin antes echarle una ultima mirada a su madre y al extraño. La mayor de las Tendo tuvo la precaución de cerrar las puertas después de salir.

Akane estaba que se trepaba por las paredes, el silencio que cayo esta vez era totalmente pesado, que casi la ahogaba. En estos precisos momentos quería salir pitando del lugar y no volver en un par de décadas. Ranma ya había descubierto parte de la verdad y ahora las explicaciones tendrían que darse quisiera o no.

El pelinegro quiebro el silencio y con la voz más normal que tenía comento, como si nada, pero temblando de enojo por dentro- ¿Es tu hijo…?- él sabía la respuesta y estaba conciente que le dolería hasta la medula, pero debía escucharla de boca de ella.

-Si…-respondió con firmeza falsa

El rostro de Ranma se volvió duro y serio, mientras el único que su cabeza procesaba era – "!Diablos un hijo!…ella tuvo un hijo con otro" y por primera vez en su vida Ranma Saotome se sintió vencido por las circunstancias, se encontró perdido al ver que esta ves no podía recuperarla- "Me han vencido… pero no me van a pisotear…de eso ni hablar"- se dijo para si dándose fuerza para poder seguir averiguando, -"Soy un maldito masoquista" – se maldijo, por querer seguir con el asunto que para él no tenía vuelta.

- Así que te casaste… ¿no?- dijo en un extraño tono de voz que no sabía como definir, era reproche mezclado con molestia y ¿dolor?.

Ella negó con la cabeza-No…yo sigo soltera y sin compromiso alguno…- termino irónica.

-Entonces…- Ranma alzo las cejas en un gesto que quería demostrar indiferencia y frialdad-… ¿el padre del chico no a formalizado nada contigo? – Que otro tono podía usar a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido aún mantenía al menos un atisbo de esperanzas, de hecho se planteo en más de una ocasión tener que enfrentarse a un contrincante al querer volver por ella, pero esta noticia estaba lejos de poder ser derrotada.

Akane hizo alzo los hombros, haciendo un ademán de negativa. Sentía que de alguna forma le estaba mintiendo, ya que el estaba tomando los hecho de una forma equivocada, -"_Y que esperabas listilla si no le has dicho nada"_- la vocecilla hacía su aparición en su cabeza por segunda vez, haciéndole ver que si se volvía a producir otro malentendido sería solo culpa de ella.

-¡Pero no es como te lo estas imaginando!- exclamo frenética al ver la mueca molesta que estaba tomando el rostro de Ranma.

Ahora una mirada incrédula se dibujo en el semblante- A no…- levantando las cejas en gesto que solo apoyaban su expresión agrego- El tipo te dejó sola con un hijo y me dices que mis conclusiones son equivocadas…- dijo en voz baja en un tono peligroso, cuando el cretino cayese en sus manos le partiría todos los huesos del cuerpo, primero por haber tenido la osadía de acercarse a "su" chica y segundo por huir cobardemente de sus responsabilidades dejando a Akane sola.

-¡No…no¡No comprendes, Ranma, te estas adelantando a los hechos!- casi grito, al ver el frío enojo que se apoderaba del hombre.

El artista marcial ignoro soberanamente lo que ella decía, estaba furioso por lo que estaba aconteciendo, no solo el cretino no tomo su responsabilidad y dio la cara como hombre, si no que además, Akane le defendía. Esto solo aumento su ya irascible semblante y comenzó a odiar profundamente al tipo. Con un ágil salto se puso de pie y con voz peligrosamente calmada agrego:

-¿Quién es?- no le dirigió la mirada.

-¡Ranma escúchame primero!- dijo sintiéndose intimidada al verlo tan imponente, alto y grande, haciendo notar toda su estatura. Ella aún estaba sentada.

-Quién es…- siseó peligroso, ya no era una pregunta era una orden, taladrándola con la su, ahora, helada mirada azulina. La mujer tragó duro y guardo silencio, manteniéndole la mirada temerosa. No recordaba verle visto nunca tan cabreado como ahora.

Mala táctica utilizada por Akane esta simple no acción, solo impaciento más al pelinegro y este frustrado dejó caer sus manos con fuerza (no con toda, solo la necesaria para producir un gran estruendo) sobre la mesa, produciendo un fuerte ruido, que hizo dar un salto a la artista marcial que se paro veloz, mirándolo asustada. Él ni se inmuto por esto y con un ladrido dijo:

-Bien…- y aparentando una lúgubre calma que le erizo los cabellos agrego-… si no me lo dices tú, entonces lo voy a averiguar por mi cuenta…

Y no diciendo más de un golpe seco descorrió la puerta y se dirigió al patio. Akane recién en ese momento reacciono y en milésimas de segundo. Sopeso lo riesgoso de todo esto. Ranma con lo exaltado que estaba, la iba a tomar con el que se pusiera por delante. Y corriendo a tras de él salio veloz al patio donde él se disponía a dar un salto la muralla que delimitaba el patio.

-Escúchame…- dijo nerviosa

El aludido ni se digno a girar, y salio del lugar sin escucharla. Akane le siguió dando un salto igual que el había dado. Después de todo, antes de separarse él le había enseñado, fue su sensei, la hizo más ágil, rápida, precisa, fuerte. No tanto como él, pero si podía ser perfectamente su compañera en un combate, llevándole el ritmo. Fue tanta la mejora en cuanto a técnica y habilidad, que las otras prometidas de Ranma, ya no eran rivales para ella. Las venció a todas y a cada una de ellas, en peleas formales. Esto influyo mucho en el resentimiento y odio que sentía Shampoo por ella, más que mal no solo le robo a su airen y sino que también le venció limpiamente en una pelea, dejándola en ridículo ante todos.

Akane iba corriendo varios metros por detrás de Ranma, el avanzaba sin prestar atención a los gritos que daba la mujer para que parase de correr. Él solo hacía oídos sordos y seguía su camino (Aunque no iba a toda velocidad, era como si estuviese planeando que iba a hacer)

La artista marcial no pudiendo más con todo, la situación la superaba.

-¡TÚ, MALDITA SEA TÚ! – grito desesperada parando la carrera

Ranma freno brusco, quedando estacado al suelo totalmente petrificado. "Tú" a que se refería con eso. El se volteo con los ojos abiertos intentando comprender que decía, ella estaba parada a mitad de la calle, los dos se encontraban a dos manzanas del dojo, estaba con los brazos inertes colgado a sus lados, su respiración era entrecortada y su piel estaba pálida.

-Que has dicho…- dijo con un signo de interrogación pintado en el rostro.

La peliazul tragó duro, "_No eras esto lo que querías guapa, ahora habla"_, y tomando todo el coraje que la carrera le había dado la carrera dijo:

-Que no puedes buscar al padre de Satoshi para darle una paliza…a eso se le llama masoquismo y no es bien visto en nuestra sociedad…-termino algo irónica, dándose cuenta que tentaba su suerte, sentía que las rodillas no la sostendrían.

-A-a que te refieres…- dijo inseguro, por primera vez.

-Que no hay otro hombre…Ranma…-suspiro cansada preparándose para lo que viniese- Satoshi es tú hijo…-murmuro al final

Abrió la boca para decir algo, un insulto, una ironía, algún comentario mordaz, pero nada. Por primera vez no tenía nada que decir, ni siquiera una mal chiste Las palabras "es tú hijo" aturdieron al hombre, que clase de broma es esta.

Solo musito- Mi hijo…¿tengo un hijo?. ¡Que clase de broma me quieres gastar!- dijo exaltado

-¡No es ninguna broma!- le respondió enojada- ¡Pero porque me tomas para jugar con la paternidad de mi pequeño…!

No podía entender o siquiera llegar a creer, lo que recién le habían revelado, es que simplemente era algo de locos. La escruto buscando algo que desacreditara la confesión, pero al estudiar la expresión del rostro de ella, no le quedo duda. La conocía ella decía la verdad. Pero como podía ser…como no sabía nada…como no le dijo nada…Como fue capaz de ocultarle algo tan importante… El enojo volvió a aparecer en él.

-¡Porque me lo ocultaste!- dijo en tono seco y frío, mientras su rostro se neutralizaba, claro signo de lo furioso que estaba.

La mujer captando el cambio- "Bien ahora si que esta molesto, Akane no lo provoques y háblale lo más calmada que puedas".

-¡Porque!- dijo molesto a cortando distancia

La artista marcial se tensó y comenzó a retroceder- Yo…este…tú- murmuraba sin coherencia alguna mientras se alejaba del amenazador sujeto, lo que ella no noto por no ir viendo fue que pronto no pudo avanzar más ya que su espalda choco contra una muralla, quedando sin posibilidad de escapar.

-¡Dime porque!- exclamo ubicándose frente a ella y afirmando sus dos brazos en la muralla dejándola a ella entre ellos atrapada sin ninguna posibilidad de escape.

-¡Lo supe mucho después de que te fuiste!- dijo desafiantes a pesar de los nervios y el temor que le infundía.

Ranma hizo una mueca fastidiada- ¡Y no podías mandar una condenada carta contándome¡¡Esa no es una maldita excusa! -Ella solo guardo silencio, mientras el hombre se apartaba y daba dos vueltas furiosas por la calle. Akane estaba asustada. Y el descontrolado. No sabía si quedarse o salir corriendo, la situación era insostenible…él la superaba. En estos momentos irradiaba una fuerza monstruosa.

-¡Diablos!- le dio un fuerte puñetazo a la muralla contraria haciéndola volar como si nunca hubiese estado en ese lugar. La mujer solo pudo callar un grito poniendo su mano frente a su boca. Ranma se recargo en un poste cansado, confundido, hastiado. Y sin decir palabra se alejo del lugar a gran velocidad. Akane por su parte solo se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, y no pudiendo contenerse se le escapo un sollozo, teniendo la certeza de que esta no se la perdonaba.

-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-

Ranma Saotome saltaba de tejado en tejado sin saber a donde se dirigía. Se sentía perdido, es decir, no todos los días te dicen "sabes tienes un hijo". Que podía hacer, estuvo seis años lejos de Nerima y al volver se encuentra con semejante regalito. Lo peor de todo era que todo este tiempo se lo ocultaron deliberadamente y por la cara que había puesto Akane al verlo no tenía ninguna intención de contarle.

Sin querer sus pies lo guiaron hasta el parque de Nerima. Se paro en el tejado de la casa colindante al lugar y observo el lugar. Habían pasado ya cinco años desde la última vez que puso un pie en este sitio y la verdad que esta "última" solo le trajo problemas, los cuales cambiaron todo lo que sería su vida. Al volver a recordar esa situación solo le hizo fruncir el ceño, molesto.

Unas risitas se escucharon a lo lejos, Ranma volteo hacía el lado contrario buscando a las fuentes del sonido. Las localizo en los juegos de la plaza, y pudo ver dos siluetas, que eran una mujer y un niño. Aguzo la vista desde la altura en la que se encontraba y cual fue su sorpresa al reconocer a las sombras como Kasumi y Satoshi. Él se estremeció por dentro y una sensación calida lo inundó. Y sin pensarlo dos veces se bajo del techo en un ágil salto y comenzó a caminar hacía donde se encontraban.

Kasumi miraba con melancolía, mientras se encontraba sentada en una banca observando como Satoshi se columpiaba sin tener si quiera noción de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Tan concentrada estaba en sus cavilaciones que se sobresalto al escuchar una voz a su espalda.

-Es muy inquieto…

La mayor de las Tendo se giro a ver a Ranma, este se acerco y se sentó al lado de la banca desocupada, sin quitar la mirada del niño que ahora corría alegre con otro chicos de su edad.

"Lo sabe", fue el pensamiento que cruzo la mente de la castaña, ahora la olla estaba destapada y lo que ocurriera en adelante sería lo correcto, ya que la verdad estaba al descubierto.

Con una sonrisa la chica agrego- Es un torbellino, siempre lleno de energía que adora las artes marciales…-dijo dirigiéndole una mirada tierna.

Ranma se pasó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza, en su clásica posé y sonrió afectadamente – No se puede esperar menos de mi hijo- Kasumi rió divertida- …por que no me dijeron nada…- dijo de pronto con sequedad sin volver su vista.

La castaña dejó de reír instantáneamente y suspiro – Ranma…- dijo mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de él, para que le mirase.- Las cosas no son tan fáciles como parecen y nosotros… no podíamos intervenir…- esbozo una sonrisa amarga- Te pido que por favor intentes comprender a mi hermana y no la juzgues tan duramente, para ella tampoco a sido fácil todo esto…solo escúchala…

El artista marcial no dijo nada solo frunció el ceño y soltó un gruñido dando a entender que quizás la iba a escuchar, volviendo a dirigió su atención a Satoshi. Kasumi negó levemente con la cabeza, al menos iba a escuchar a Akane y eso era un avance.

Ambos guardaron silencio unos momentos, Ranma se encontraba observando con atención cada movimiento de Satoshi, mientras Kasumi les veía a los dos sin decir palabra.

La castaña rompiendo el silencio y dijo:

- ¿Porque no vas y hablas con él?

-¡Qué!- dijo exaltado por la propuesta y con nerviosismo agrego-…tú crees que debería…es decir…no es muy pronto como para…- tartamudeo nervioso dejando a tras su gestó serio.

-Ambos deben conocerse en algún momento y mientras antes sea… mejor…-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Meditó algunos momentos, y no completamente seguro agregó – Creo que tienes razón… ¿no?

El artista marcial se levanto y comenzó a dirigirse hacía los columpios donde ahora jugaba nuevamente el niño, ya que sus amiguitos se habían ido a sus casas. Ranma se ubico en el juego de al lado, y Satoshi le miro sorprendido, pero no dijo nada.

-Hola…-dijo Ranma, sintiéndose algo idiota por no encontrar nada más inteligente que decir.

-Hola- respondió el chico con naturalidad

-Y dime Satoshi… ¿cuantos años tienes…?

El pequeño le miro unos segundos y luego mostrándole su mano le señalo cinco dedos - Estos años…- Ranma asintió complacido, ya el niño no mostraba esa rudeza que tenía en un principio.

-Pero que bien…- agrego sonriéndole al pequeño, para luego agregar-…Sabes me dijeron algo de ti que me gustaría confirmar…- termino con una mano en la barbilla haciendo como si meditara.

Satoshi le miro curioso- Así… ¿y que le han dicho?…- dijo algo desconcertado

-Me han dicho de que practicas artes marciales y…que eres muy bueno. ¿Qué tan de cierto es eso?- pregunto haciéndose el interesante.

El pequeño puso la sonrisa clásica de un Saotome, ósea, esa afectada y superior- Todo lo que le dijeron es verdad…-dijo orgulloso

-¿Así?...y tú me podrías hacer una demostración- dijo intentando sonar incrédulo

-Por supuesto que sí- exclamo decidido y de un brinco se levanto para ubicarse en un amplio espacio que había entre los juegos.

-Muéstrame una kata…

-¿Alguna en especial?- preguntó el chico arrogante

Ranma captando la forma solo pudo sonreír al notar su misma forma de hablar- No la que tú quieras…-dijo haciendo caso omiso del tono

Satoshi comenzó a hacer una de las clásicas Katas Saotome, Ranma se sorprendió al ver con la precisión y agilidad con la cual realizaba la secuencia de ejercicios. Las katas de la escuela de combate Saotome no se destacaban precisamente por ser fáciles, estas era bastante complejas, conocía a muchos otros artistas marciales adultos que para poder aprender alguna les tomaba tiempo y esfuerzo. Y ahora que veía al pequeño realizando el ejercicio sin mayor dificultad y con errores levísimos se sintió orgulloso del niño- "No podía esperar menos del heredero de las escuelas Tendo-Saotome únicos representantes del estilo de combate libre"- se dijo para si con una pizca de ironía.

Cuando Satoshi hubo terminado, Ranma se encontraba a dos metros del él con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, bastante complacido por la demostración.

-Bastante bien…-dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras el niño le miraba atento a lo que decía-…pero aún tienes que afinar algunos detalles, que te están quitando velocidad y fuerza…- se acerco y se puso al lado de Satoshi-…repite nuevamente la secuencia y yo te digo lo que debes hacer… ¿ok?- el pequeño asintió con avidez y lleno de ganas de aprender.

Ambos estuvieron practicando, hasta que el sol comenzó a ocultarse en el horizonte, movimientos y afinando técnica. Ranma se sentía cómodo con él niño y conforme pasaba el tiempo este mostraba simpatía por su nuevo instructor.

- No debes tensar demasiado los brazos te puedes lesionar, al parar un golpe muy fuerte…y mantén la postura…-termino de aconsejar con la severidad de un maestro.

-Si, sensei…-dijo el chico obedientemente, Satoshi no sabía porque pero sentía especial simpatía y respeto por el extranjero, a pesar incluso de haber estado a solas con su madre cosa que el no toleraba a nadie. Ningún hombre se podía acercar a su mamá, ella debía esperar a su padre.

El pelinegro no pudo ocultar la sonrisa de satisfacción que se dibujo en su rostro al escuchar estas simples palabras, del muchacho. Y cambiando el semblante volvió a adquirir una actitud despreocupada y amable-…dejémoslo por hoy y sentémonos a descansar ahí…-termino señalando el sector bajo un árbol de sakura rodeado de pasto.

Cuando estuvieron acomodados, con sus espaldas afirmadas en el tronco y las piernas extendidas, a la sombra del árbol.Se mantuvieron en silencio unos momentos. Hasta que para sorpresa de Ranma el niño rompió el silencio.

- ¿A que vienes a Nerima?- pregunto curioso

Ranma se sorprendió al principio por haber tomado la iniciativa, pero contesto- Vengo a enfrentar mi pasado, arreglar malos entendidos y a visitar a mis padre…-dijo en tono casual

-¿Y donde viven tus padres, Ranma?- volvió a preguntar algo confuso y sorprendido, mirándoles con los ojos abiertos.

Ranma medito en la respuesta a dar, no podía soltar cualquier cosa, ya que Satoshi no sabía del verdadero lazo que los unía a ambos. Además si decía alguna imprudencia en vez de acercar a su hijo a sí, lo terminaría alejando y odiando.-"Pero yo no le quiero mentir…para eso esta su madre…"- pensó molesto. Después de unos segundos llegó a la conclusión que la verdad iba a dar mejor resultados que la mentira, aunque no le iba a decir directamente que era su padre. Si le respondería las preguntas que le hiciese con absoluta sinceridad.

-Mis padres…- se callo unos segundos-…viven en el dojo Tendo…-termino sin rodeos

-¿En mi casa?- dijo sin comprender, Ranma asintió cansado, pero en niño no reparo en su expresión y luego agregó-… ¿Y como se llaman tus padres?

- Se llaman Nodoka y Genma Saotome…-comento intentando sonar despreocupado y orando a todos los dioses que Satoshi hubiese heredado la inocencia de Akane o que no tuviese claro los vínculos sanguíneos.

Satoshi frunció el ceño contrariado – ¿De mi abuelita Nodoka y del abuelo Genma?- Ranma solo asintió afirmativamente, dando por hecho que el niño se pararía y le gritaría que era el peor padre de todos los tiempos y que lo odiaba o en el peor de los casos se echaría a llorar. El hombre retuvo la respiración unos momentos y luego el gesto serio del niño se disipo al regalarle una sonrisa radiante.

-"Tiene su sonrisa"- fue lo que cruzo sus pensamientos al verle, mientras volvía a llenar de aire sus pulmones.

-¡Que guay!- exclamo feliz- ¡entonces hay posibilidades de que seamos parientes…!

Ranma solo le regalo un rictus en señal de respuesta, mostrándole con este gesto que también estaba alegre, por la unión genética que compartían. El hombre de pronto se percató que el sol ya se ocultaba y que Kasumi no se encontraba por ningún lado,-"Se tiene que a ver marchado cuando entrenábamos"

-Satoshi respóndeme una cosa…

-¿Qué?

-¿Quién te enseño esas katas?- pregunto dudoso, no le hacía mucha gracia saber que su padre utilizo alguno de esos métodos suicidadas, en él pequeño.

-Mi mamá…ella es fuerte- dijo orgulloso.

Ranma solo asintió sorprendido y luego sonrió, Akane había hecho un excelente trabajo en el entrenamiento del niño.

-Satoshi creo que ya es hora de volver al dojo, ya tú tía se fue y debemos regresar-

El rostro del mencionado se opaco un poco- Te vas a quedar en el dojo… ¿cierto?- dijo inseguro

-Seguro que sí enano…-le dijo sonriéndole paternalmente. Satoshi ni se molesto por el mote que le puso. Su nuevo primo, tío, o lo que fuese le hacía sentir seguro. Era esa clase de seguridad que solo su madre le transmitía, aparte desprendía una calidez que solo había sentido con su mamá. -Entonces vamos…-dijo poniéndose de pie los dos juntos, mientras el niño le tomaba la mano, al artista marcial; para dirigirse a la casa.

-Pero antes de volver…-dijo Ranma en tono confidente-…porque no vamos a comer algo¿que te parece?

-¡Si!- exclamo feliz saltando alrededor del árbol emocionado por saber que su nuevo amigo era tan amable, mientras en Ranma nacía una necesidad de proteger al pequeño.

-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-

Akane se encontraba en su cuarto sentada en su cama, abrazando sus piernas con mirada perdida y vacía. Ya no lloraba, ni sollozaba, ni nada que se le parezca, solo abrazaba sus piernas contra ella con desesperación.

-Lo volví a perder…y ahora les voy a perder a los dos…- dijo en un susurro imperceptible, mientras dos lágrimas traviesas surcaban su rostro y escondía su cara en sus rodillas.

Un suave golpecitos en la puerta la hicieron volver su atención.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto con la voz tomada

Desde afuera una preocupada voz respondió- ¿Akane, puedo entrar?

-Claro Kasumi… pasa- dijo intentado recomponer sus emociones y limpiando sus lágrimas velozmente como si no ocurriera. La mayor de las Tendo avanzó por la habitación y se sentó al lado de Akane, que tenía su vista fija en un cuadro que había frente suyo y con voz monótona preguntó:

-¿Donde esta Satoshi?

-Eso era lo que te venía a comunicar…- por el tono que uso Kasumi hizo volver la vista hacía ella, Akane intuid que lo que venía no le iba gustar- Sa-chan está en el parque con Ranma…- concluyo segura.

La artista marcial palideció repentinamente y observo horrorizada a su hermana mayor- ¡Ah!

-Sí Akane, yo los dejé en el parque para que se conociesen- cerro lo ojos cansada, mientras alisaba su falda.

-P-pero…-comenzó a protestar

Kasumi endureció su semblante y le miro sería, como pocas veces lo había hecho- Pero nada Akane…ellos se tienen que conocer. Y tú tienes que hablar con los dos y contarles toda la verdad.- La peliazul miraba asustada a Kasumi como no creyendo lo que ella le decía.

-Me odiaran…ambos me odiaran- susurro

La castaña al ver lo asustada que estaba su hermana, dulcifico su rostro y le dijo comprensiva:

-Akane, yo converse con Ranma…- la chica miró a Kasumi fijamente.- Él te escuchara y…

-No- dijo lúgubre- él no me escuchara, no me escucho…tú no lo viste estaba furioso- Kasumi guardo silencio y le hizo un gesto para que siguiese hablando-…como loco, yo nunca le había visto así…

-No puedes esperar que el tuviese una buena reacción, Akane. Como tú pides que te entienda, entiéndele tú a él. Además que hubieses hecho tú en su lugar…

-Yo hubiese…-dijo exaltadaza- yo le hubiese golpeado- termino deprimida, soltando un suspiro.- Que hago ahora hermana…todas las decisiones que he tomado desde el principio han sido las equivocadas.

Kasumi medito un poco y tomo la mano de Akane, para confortarla- En mi opinión lo que debes hacer es hablar con sinceridad, cuéntale la realidad de las cosas, como te sentiste y lo que te obligo a tomar el camino elegido. Estoy segura que él te comprenderá…

-No lo creo… el estaba tan molesto por todo que no sé…el hecho que termine odiándome no me sorprendería en lo absoluto- hizo una mueca amarga- es decir, honestamente yo me odiaría si estuviese en su lugar…

-Ranma no te odia…solo dale tiempo, han sido demasiadas noticias por un día… ¿no crees?- termino sonriéndole con sinceridad.

-Mmm…supongo que tienes razón…-dijo suspirando, mientras cambiaba su mirada a una de profunda curiosidad e inquietud- ¿Y como se llevan los dos?

La castaña río levemente, mientras le daba un abrazo a su hermana y se levantaba para salir de la habitación.- Eso tendrás que verlo por ti misma…- dijo guiñándole un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta tras si.

Akane solo suspiro por primera vez ese día con alivio, al menos se unirían contra ella y eso era algo medianamente bueno.

-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-

Nodoka Saotome esperaba nerviosamente en el vestíbulo junto a la escalera. Sintió en el piso superior el sonido de una puerta cerrándose y unos pasos que se dirigían a la escalera. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Kasumi bajaba la escalera con semblante tranquilo.

-¿Y que tal te fue con ella? – pregunto con avidez

La castaña se tomo su tiempo para descender y pintando una sonrisa le dijo con su calma –Akane se a decidido a hablar…ahora solo resta esperar que las cosas tomen su curso.

-Gracias a Kami-sama…-suspiro relajada por primera vez ese día

-Tía Nodoka…-llamo la atención Kasumi con voz sería- recuerde que ella nunca se puede enterar que yo estuve involucrada en todo esta comedia…mi hermana no me lo perdonaría-termino sombría.

La mujer algo contrariada asintió con la cabeza- Por supuesto Kasumi nadie se enterara de esto.

-Eso espero…-dijo con un deje de preocupación.- Me ayuda a preparar la cena, tía. –Pidió la mayor de las Tendo.

-Claro querida vamos…

Y las dos mujeres se dirigieron a la cocina, firmando las dos un pacto de silencio secreto entre ellas. Ambas habían planeado todo, una mostró abiertamente su participación, mientras la otra fue de forma oculta. Sin el apoyo de Kasumi, Nodoka no hubiese podido manejar a los dos volcanes que tenía por hijo y por futura nuera.

-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-

Akane se encontraba en el vestíbulo, sentada en el último peldaño de la escalera. En ese lugar esperaba la llegada de Ranma y su hijo. Estaba algo impaciente, lo único que quería era terminar de una vez por todas, esa maraña de mentira y de verdades a medias.

-Mamá ayúdame a solucionar esto…-murmuro para sí.

Unas risas provenientes de la entrada la saco de sus pensamientos y un "Te gané enano", rompieron el silencio de la estancia. La casa se encontraba vacía, ya que por una extraña iluminación toda la familia fue a comer al U-chan. Alegando que la pobre Ukio estaba muy sola y la querían visitar.

La mujer se levanto de un salto cuando la puerta se abrió y los dos hombres entraron riendo.

Ranma al ingresar al vestíbulo lo primero que vio fue a Akane parada junto a la escalera, esperándoles. De eso no cabía duda.

-¿Se han divertido?- pregunto la mujer con un brillo en los ojos.

Satoshi se soltó de la mano de Ranma y corrió a los brazos de su madre, mientras le decía con entusiasmo y alegría – ¡Mamá fue genial¡¡Ranma me mostró unas katas súper-hiper-guay¡¡Y fuimos a cenar al McDonal¡¡Y después dijo que me las enseñaría, no es así! …- le dirigió una mirada instándolo a dar validez a su historia, el pelinegro asintió con una sonrisa y el niño volvió a mirar a Akane para exclamar emocionado - ¡Él es muy fuerte!

Estas última frase toco a Ranma en lo más profundo de su ser, sintió una inusitada emoción que le embargaba. El nunca fue un sentimental, siempre se destaco por tener la sensibilidad de una gallina castellana, sin querer a entrar a ofender a las aves. Y ahora se encontraba tocado hasta las entrañas, mientras un deseo irrefrenable de abrazar al niño, se hacía presente. Akane por su lado, no tuvo el control suficiente sobre sus nuevamente activos lagrimales, ya que dos lagrimillas rebeldes se le escaparon de los ojos; al escuchar las declaraciones de su hijo y ver el efecto que tuvo en Ranma. No recordaba jamás a verle visto llorar eso iba totalmente en contra de la persona del hombre. Pero ahora. Por primera vez le vio con los ojos cristalizados, él no lloro ni mucho menos es según las palabras de él "anti-masculino", pero si logro una casi. Y por centésima vez en el día le peso su egoísta decisión, como fue capaz de negarle a Ranma la felicidad de ver crecer a Satoshi, de ser participante directo de sus actividades, de ser beneficiado de las muestras de cariño. Y al mismo tiempo quitarle el padre a su hijo, ahora veía todo con claridad, su cobardía no solo opacó su existencia si no también la de los dos hombre más importantes en su vida.

El pequeño niño miró preocupado el rostro de su madre- ¿Mamá, por que lloras…¿Acaso dije algo malo?

Akane esbozo una sonrisa, para el pequeño, mientras con voz divertida le decía- Oh, no corazón, tú no has dicho nada malo…- dijo restándole importancia al asunto, pero sin que las lagrimas paran de descender por su rostro-…tú sabes lo llorona que soy, además la edad ya me esta afectando…-termino en son de broma calmando al niño.

-Ufff…-suspiro Satoshi aliviado, y luego algo inquieto preguntó- ¿Mamá verdad que Ranma se quedara aquí con nosotros?

El aludido sonrío de medio lado aún conmovido por la situación, no llevaba ni un día con él niño y ya se sentía atado a él.

Akane con voz segura y llena de gentileza dijo- Por supuesto que sí…bueno a no ser qué él tenga algo en contra…

-Te quedaras Ranma – pidió con voz suplicante el chico, aún en brazos de su madre.

Al artista marcial con voz pausada y tranquila dijo- claro, no podría rechazar una invitación como está. Al escuchar la respuesta afirmativa Satoshi soltó un grito de jubiló.

Akane, miro su reloj de pulsera y dijo- Pero por Kami estamos pasados de tú hora de dormir…- exclamo con voz sorprendida.

El aludido hizo una mueca de desagrado al escuchar la afirmación- Pero mamá…- quiso protestar el chico.

-Nada de "peros". A la cama…-le dijo con voz inflexible, al ver que el muchacho quería seguir cuestionando lo corto con un – "A-H-O-R-A"- modulo sin dejar lugar a replicas. Satoshi murmuro por lo bajo algo de "la poca comprensión de los adultos con los niños"

La mujer lo dejo en el suelo y con voz tranquila le dijo- Bien ahora quiero que vallas y le des un abrazo bien fuerte de buenas noches y un gracias a Ranma por estar contigo toda la tarde, pequeño huracán.

Satoshi no se hizo del rogar y corriendo salto a los brazos de su ahora nuevo protector, para darle un abrazo y un gracias, con toda la sinceridad. Ranma correspondió el gesto nuevamente poseído por esa emoción que no le dejaba en paz- "Te estás ablandando Saotome".

-No hay de que campeón… a ver si lo repetimos mañana…-termino mientras lo dejaba en el suelo y le desordenaba los cabellos.

-¡Siiiiiiii! – exclamo feliz, mientras se dirigía a donde su madre y le besaba la mejilla.

-Ahora subes te lavas los dientes y te pones la pijama, yo te alcanzo en un momento…- Satoshi asintió y subió las escaleras a toda carrera y desde lo alto soltó.

-¡Bunas noches!- y corrió a su cuarto a prepararse para dormir.

Ambos adultos quedaron solos, y Akane dijo – Pasemos al comedor hay cosas que debes saber y tenemos que aclarar…

-Me leíste el pensamiento…- respondió mientras se adentraba por los pasillos, que daban al salón.

Se acomodaron un frente a otro en la mesa, los dos con expresión seria en el rostro y sin decir nada. Ranma tomo la palabra:

-¿Por que me ocultaste la verdad¿Por qué me quitaste el derecho de verle crecer?...-pregunto secamente y dolido.

Akane suspiro con pesadez – Supongo que por temor, cobardía, inseguridad…

-Akane hace unas horas a tras me pediste que te escuchara, ahora que lo hago esa es la respuesta que me das…-dijo alzando las cejas molesto, por la vaga respuesta que le daba la mujer.

- Y que quieres que te diga…cuando supe que todo lo que ocurría ese día en el parque fue exactamente como tú me lo dijiste, me quise morir literalmente…-una sonrisa amarga se apodero de su rostro.-…y no te imaginas como me sentí al darme cuenta lo idiota que había sido mi decisión…-hizo una mueca molesta, mientras Ranma la miraba impasible y serio- Cuando me entere del embarazo, había pasado un mes de tú partida y ¡Rayos! Me asusté. La culpa me comía por dentro, Ranma…-ella le dirigió una mirada suplicante- No tuve cara para darte la noticia…de alguna manera sentí que si te contaba te obligaría a mantener un lazo conmigo y de algún modo te ataría…a mí. Y sentí que no tenía ningún derecho a hacer algo así contigo…-ahora la mujer bajo la mirada-…Me di cuenta que tú te merecías una mujer que te valorara, que confiara en ti…- La voz le tembló a causa de las lagrimas, pero no paro de hablar-… y que no fuera presa de estos celos irracionales, de esta inseguridad que te ciega…- Akane se paro del zabuton y se afirmo en el shōji, dándole la espalda a Ranma.

Ranma aún serio y sin dejar el tono rudo le espeto- Así que finalmente aceptaste que lo que yo te decía era verdad, uff…ya era hora no crees…-termino irónico alzando las cejas.

-Sí…ya era hora…-repitió cansada y bastante deprimida.

El pelinegro se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano. Diablos a quien quería engañar si lo que hizo Akane era entendible y de alguna forma pasó por todo eso solo pensando en que ella no era lo bastante buena, para él. Lo hizo por él, supero un embarazo sola. Se paro y lentamente se ubico a tras de ella, sin que Akane lo notara. Con un veloz movimiento la abrazo por la espalda, dejando su cabeza afirmada en el hombro de la mujer. La artista marcial se tenso por la inesperada acción, él notándolo le hablo al oído:

-Akane, me alegra que te hayas enterado de lo que ocurrió ese día. Me tranquiliza saber que ese malentendido ya este aclarado…A-chan yo volví a Nerima por ti…- Akane abrió los ojos sorprendida-…esperando poder esclarecer todo, pero cuando me entere de la existencia de Satoshi…me descoloco, en mi vida me habían sorprendido de ese modo…-dijo burlón-…Y sabes, no me quiero separar de él, el chico me atrapo en un parpadeo…¡Demonios!...si hasta casi me hizo llorar hace un rato…- Akane no dijo nada, solo escucho lo que él tenía que decir-…y sabes marimacho, yo quiero pertenecer a sus vidas…a la de ambos…

La peliazul se giro para verle a los ojos y con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro le abrazo fuerte. Ranma correspondió el gesto. Cuando de pronto la separa de él y con voz seria agrega:

-Lo que si marimacho te voy a pedir que no saques el mazo…creo que me he vuelto vulnerable a él…-dijo esbozando una sonrisa guasona.

Akane entrecerró los ojos molesta- Honestamente…-dijo negando con la cabeza.- Tú te lo buscaste baka…-termino peligrosa, haciendo aparecer un enorme mazo.

Ranma negó frenéticamente con las manos y haciendo uso de su sentido de la supervivencia salio pitando del lugar, mientras una molesta Akane le seguía blandiendo su arma.

Justo cuando esta escena se presentaba, los habitantes de la casa hicieron su aparición en lugar. Todos negaron cansado y felices ya que las cosas se habían arreglado de…mmm… ¿la mejor forma posible, sabiendo que había cosas que nunca van a cambiar…

Nabiki con su típica sonrisa cínica- por solo 2000 yenes, pueden comprar su boleto, para apostar…

Sí definitivamente las cosas no cambian, pensaron con pesar todos, mirando a Nabiki con una gotita…

-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-

_**Vocabulario:**_

**_(1)Zabuton: cojín que usan para sentarse_**

**(2)Shoji: _puerta delgada corredera_**

**(3)_Doa: puerta_**

**_¡OOHH! Por fin termine este capitulo del mini fic, pensé que jamás lo acabaría…_**

**_Bueno quizás el final esta algo liviano, pero la verdad no me apetecía escribir nada cutre…no se me da eso…_**

**_Este fic probablemente va contar con otros 2 capitulo y un epilogo, así que eso…jejeje, toy poco imaginativa pero son las tres de la mañana y las neuronas esta semi muertas…_**

_**Espero que haya sido de su agrado y…**_

_**MANDEN REVIEW PLISSS!**_

**Brisa Black**


End file.
